Chicharróns last request
by Agafikuz
Summary: Hector sees the weird dreams. His forgotten friend Chich requests him something. Hector thinks it is related to the images of the winged skeletons from Shantytown. Hector is determined to resolve their mystery. In the City s Museum Hector meets the odd skeleton who is ready to help him with it. Is Hector willing to do everything for Chich? Will he leave his family for once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween and feliz Dia de lod Muertos to everybody! Here is the new story about Hector`s post-canon adventures. Several times there was a misunderstanding, when the people read my previous works and asked me if there would be any continuations… while these continuations were uploaded for a long time ago) I think, it`s my fault and I sorry about it. **

**This work is also a part of the series. It has the following sequence: `t cry tonight – new one from Shantytown – by memories. – scary little skeletons – 5.** **Chicharrón`s last request (the current work)**

**I hope you`ll enjoy it ;)**

Chicharrón led his young friend through the water area. The old skeleton walked at the head as he always did. He didn`t hurry, but managed to move so fast that Hector was forced to run after him.

Hector was jumping from a boulder to a boulder in order not to fall in the grey water.

"Where are we going, Chich?"

"You`ll see, Hector, it`s important".

Saying it Chich didn`t even turn to his companion.

"I can`t understand. Chich, what is this mysterious thing that I must see?"

However, the old skeleton said nothing. A mist was raising. It seemed they were moving through the emptiness with only water and the boulders.

"Well, Chich! Tell me, at least, what the place is that?"

Unexpected Chich finally turned around. And stood still. Hector had to make the same. That moment the young skeleton heard the music. At the beginning, it sounded rather low, but little by little it grew stronger.

"My second death was fast, Hector. I hadn`t time to tell you one important thing".

The mist cleared away a little bit and Hector saw the stone arc behind Chich`s back. The images with the winged skeletons were on it.

"The winged skeletons…" the music played too loud now, and Hector couldn`t hear his forgotten friend`s next words.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Chich? What these pictures signify?"

"….Hector, por favor, I want you restore it…"

Two winged figures appeared near to Chich. Suddenly Hector realized that Chich wasn`t a skeleton. His old friend looked like a living human.

"…After you do it, Hector… I want you to have those…" Chich`s voice drowned in the sounds of music.

"Chich, I don`t hear you! What should I do?"

"I want you to have them…"

The sound became too loud. Hector felt the pain in his earholes…

With a short cry, Hector jumped on the bed. It was after midnight, the entire Rivera`s house slept. Imelda lifted slightly her skull from her pillow.

"Hector, is everything all right?"

There was a buzz behind his temples. Awkwardly Hector sat on the bed`s edge.

"Hector? Are you ok?"

Her voice sounded anxious. Hector pretended to be quiet.

"Si, mi amor. Sleep. I… I just need some water".

Closing the bedroom`s door behind himself, Hector found himself in the darkness, alone with his thoughts.

He had this dream again. Each time it made him wake up in cold sweat. For several times, the young skeleton got two dark marks under his eyeholes and fatigue for the whole day. It was a serious problem, because there was a lot for him to do.

Hector attended his duties as the leader of the children club. Since he became the leader, the club session took its place not only on Sundays. Hector began to give a music lessons. For the purpose, he converted the attic into the small music-studio. Hector was very grateful to Julio who helped with the removal of old stuff, which had occupied the entire attic`s space. The only thing that remained on its old place was the old wardrobe, where was comfortable to keep some useful music stuff and books.

Moreover, Hector had his work in the Zapateria. Not a shoe making, of course, but the shoe cleaning was also rather laborious.

Hector did his best to hide his tiredness from his family and friends. He desired to be useful. However, he couldn`t hide it for always. What the young skeleton could tell them in that case? About his weird nightmares? It would be pathetic….

Standing at the kitchen with the glass of water, Hector wondered if the winged skeletons were the cause of his problems.

Chich didn`t know the meaning of those pictures. However, he liked them. Chich used to sit under that arc with his guitar. The old skeleton even drew the similar picture on his broken music box…. Hector recalled the last time he cleaned the dust from it. It was a week ago, when the former musician visited Shantytown to refresh the order in Chich`s old shack.

If only it were possible to know, what those pictures signified! Suddenly an idea occurred to Hector. Victoria had the large library, where it was possible to find an information about almost everything. The morning he could come and…

_Stop! Why he should wait until morning, if he could do this right now?_

Inspired by this idea, Hector hurried in the Victoria`s library. He tried to step soundless not to wake somebody up.

Very soon, he was in Victoria`s library. Hector searched the required book by alphabet, but suddenly realized that it was no alphabetic system. They were mixed together. Evidently, Victoria had her own system.

Hector has been wandering among the stacks for a solid hour, when almost accidentally he rose his skull and saw a heavy book on the highest shelf. On its back he read _The amazing South American Indians_.

The only circumstance that reduced Hector`s joy was the fact that the book was too high. Even for his height. He stretched his hand for the book. Maybe it would be better to bring a ladder? No, it would be noisy and too long. Better, he would stand on tiptoe. Like this… With his fingertips he reached the book… Si, he almost held it… Almost…

His fingertips slide off the book. Losing his balance, Hector seized the book-stack. It swayed and fell down. The same did two nearest book-stacks.

In a minute the unlucky book-seeker was trapped between the floor and the fallen stack….

Being human and being skeleton have their advantages and disadvantages. If Hector was human, he was all in bruises, but could to lift himself up. But he was a skeleton. He had no injuries, but his bones fell apart, and were pressed with the heavy books and the stack. He had no possibility to assemble his body.

Few minutes later the library`s door opened. Setting her glasses straight, Victoria entered the room. The noise had waked her up.

Looking surprised at the chaos in her library, Victoria was ready to run toward the fallen stack, as she heard a frightened cry:

"Victoria! Por favor, you`re going to step onto my skull!"

"Ah, Dios mio!" exclaimed Victoria, "What has happened, Hector?"

She lifted the stack up, giving her grandfather the possibility to restore his body.

"Muchas gracias!" said Hector screwing his skull back, "I was already afraid that I would spend the rest of the night under the books".

"Pero what do you do here so late, abuelito?"

"I need the book…"

"Deep at night?..."

"I need it urgently. Believe me, Victoria, it`s very important!"

"Ah, well, abuelito, and what the book is it, that you couldn`t wait till the morning?"

The library reminded the battlefield. The books lied in a chaos. Some of them lost their covers. Hector glanced guilty at his granddaughter.

"Lo siento, Victoria, I really didn`t suppose…"

Victoria sighed and helped her abuelo to stand up.

"Never mind, Hector. Tomorrow I will care about this. Anyway I should refresh the order here for long ago".

"I`ll help you, Victoria, I… Hey, look! This is the book!"

Indeed. The heavy book lied on the floor. Victoria took it. Reading the cover, she looked amazed at Hector.

"_The amazing South American Indians: fairytales for the kids_?" she sked, "Are you sure, you need this, Hector?"

On the book`s cover was an image of the little white rabbit on the moon. Hector felt himself ashamed, but didn`t want to show it his granddaughter.

"Eh…si…I was looking for Mayan fairytale. For Ramona…. By the way", Hector was inventing the explanation in the feverish way, "By the way, I think it will be good for the children to know the early history of South America".

Maybe it sounded not very convincing (Victoria still looked at him suspiciously), but it would be very silly to tell the truth about his weird dreams.

"So are you interesting in the history?" asked Victoria and after the short hesitation added: "Then, maybe, it will be useful for you to visit the open lecture in the Central Museum tomorrow".

"What kind of lecture?" wondered Hector.

"Yesterday I received an invitation. It is about the Maya and the symbols they used in their script. The speaker will be Sir Eric Thompson, the famous archeologist".

As Victoria said "symbols", Hector immediately decided everything.

"Of course, Victoria! It should be that what I need. I`m coming with you!"

Honestly, Victoria hasd`t planned to go in the Museum tomorrow. However, Hector`s eyes shined so bright, that she couldn`t refuse to him.

4


	2. Chapter 2 The museum keeper

The Museum of the Land of the Dead was the multistore building. It represented every kind of architect styles. While the building`s basement was the former Indian palace, the highest floors were constructed as glass and concrete high-tech.

Inside the Museum, the things weren`t better. A person, who entered the Museum, got in the tangled labyrinth from long passages, staircases, archives, libraries and the large exhibition halls. It was very easy to get lost, even for the person, who had already been here.

Apparently, they took the wrong direction. Near the Hall of Mexican Revolution, they should turn left, not right. When Victoria found it out, it was too late. They wandered from the passage to the passage. Worst of all, there were no other skeletons that could show them the right way.

Feeling tired, Victoria sat herself on the stone bench, which edges were holding by two stone monsters.

"Don`t worry, Victoria. Sooner or later we will meet somebody who knows where Sir Thompson is", encouraged her Hector.

"Sooner or later", echoed Victoria looking on her watch, "We are almost late, abuelito".

"Almost, pero not already!" said Hector optimistic, "Take a rest. And I`ll try to find somebody".

Easy to say. The exhibition hall was full with the Mayan art, but free from the visitors. The exception was the lonely little cat-alebrije walking among the exhibits. Maybe this historical period wasn`t much interesting for the modern skeletons?

Hector was going through exposition. Suddenly his attention caught the exhibit. Probably it was a wall-fragment from some temple or palace. It represented a bás-relief of a tall human with two wings.

"Victoria! Just look at this!"

Victoria hurried to her grandfather, but couldn`t understand his delight.

"It looks…ferocious", she said unsure.

Hector read the inscription to the exhibit. However it didn`t give him much information. Just the date and the location, where this thing had been found.

"Oh, what do I see?" said the male voice from behind, "Is the Mayan culture interesting for you, young man?"

The old skeleton with the badge of the museum keeper was watching them very attentively. The cat-alebrije run toward him and began to rub itself against his legs.

"The curious figure, isn`t it?" continued the keeper nodding at the exhibit`s direction.

"It is", agreed Hector, "Pero unfortunately it is unclear what it signifies".

In Victoria`s opinion it was better to ask about the way to the lection room. However, Hector looked so inspired by the winged figure that she decided not to interrupt the conversation.

"I would not say so, young man. See", the keeper pointed the strange symbols under the figure, "This is the guard of the king`s tomb. Here we can read the story of that king".

"Pero why this guard has the wings?" asked Hector impatient.

That moment another person entered the exhibition hall. It was a tall skeleton with a book tucked underneath his arm. The wide red scarf and the wide-brimmed hat hid the half of his face. Judging by his confused moving through the room, he also got lost in the Museum.

"This is interesting questing, young man. Unfortunately it`s no answer yet. Such creatures aren`t typical for the Mayan art. The Maya preferred the animalistic, like the divine snails, toads or centipedes. Not only, of course… For examples, the ghosts could be the guardians for the sacral caves… And…See?" the keeper pointed at the statue of a young woman, "Here is the goddess of Fortune. It was placed in the main temple. The Mayan kings put their arm round her waist to receive remission of their sins".

Finally, Victoria decided to break in. They have already lost time.

"I`m sorry, señor…?"

"Call me Don Jorge", introduced himself the keeper.

"Don Jorge, we came for the lecture of Sir Thompson. Can you show us the way, por favor?"

"Of course, señorita! It`s not far from here…"

That moment the cat spitted very loud. The reason was the skeleton with the scarf who had tried to touch the waist of the stone goddess.

"Asya, calm down!" said Don Jorge to the cat and then addressed to the skeleton, "Señor, I wouldn`t recommend you to touch the exhibit. By the way, the story about her waist was a joke".

He grinned and command the Riveras to follow him.

The skeleton with scarf looked unpleased at Don Jorge, then at the cat. As he stayed alone in the hall, he hesitated for few seconds. Then followed the others.

….The lecture had already begun as they entered. Some skeletons glanced at them very unfriendly. Therefore, the newcomers tried to find three free places as soundless as they could.

Sir Eric Thompson, the grey-haired skeleton in the glasses, stood at the scene and changed the slides unhurried.

"…As we realized, the ancient Maya drew their religious pictures even in their afterlife, in the Land of the Dead… Here," he clicked the remote and changed the slide, "You see the winged skeletons from Shantytown…"

Hector held his breathe as he saw the familiar image.

"Meanwhile…" continues Sir Thompson.

"Excuseme, señor… Sir Thompson. May I ask the question?"

Hector jumped up to his feet. He hid the view for the skeleton who sat behind. Angry voices were heard. Sir Thompson looked surprised at the bad-mannered young skeleton.

"Hector!" hissed Victoria feeling herself ashamed, "Por favor, it will be a special time for our questions!"

However Hector didn`t hear her.

"About those skeletons, Sir. May I ask?" he repeated.

"Well, young man", said Sir Thompson, "You stand already. Ask, then".

Somebody laughed.

"Tell us, por favor, what those skeletons signify?" asked Hector pretending not hearing it.

"Telling the truth, young man", said Sir Thompson, "We don`t know it exactly. I afraid, it will remain a mystery forever. Because their creators were forgotten for a long ago".

Sir Thompson`s answer made Hector feel emptiness inside.

"Pero…" he decided not to give up, "Sir, puede ser, the persons, who drew those images, left some writing explanations…. somewhere?"

The derisive whispers began to sound all around the room.

"Somewhere?" echoed Sir Thompson, "What do you mean?"

"Puede ser, we can find some… no sé… some scripts and read it…"

Victoria left her useless tries to stop her grandfather and made a facepalm.

"Read it?! Like a book?!" the archeologist made round eyes.

"Si. Why not?" said Hector in ingenuous tone.

There was a really explode of laugh. Hector was looking around confused. He hadn`t an idea what funny he just had said.

Victoria took Hector by his elbow.

"Abuelito, por favor, stop this discussion. Sit down".

Sir Thompson grinned condescending.

"My dear young man", he said quietly, "You should understand that Mayan script is an eternal riddle. Even I couldn`t solve it. It is impossible to _read_ it".

"Nonsense! It _is_ possible!"

Don Jorge also stood up and looked directly in Sir Thompson`s eyes. The laugh faded away. In the silence, the famous archeologist took off his glasses and began to wipe them imperturbably.

"I`m sorry, mister, I don`t recognize you. Have we ever met before?"

"Never – in the Land of the Living. But you know me very good, Sir Thompson. Remember, you used to criticize my way to decipherment of the Maya` script?"

"Ah, yes, I recalled!" exclaimed Sir Thompson with arrogant expression, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is the man who wanted to make the whole world believe the Mayan glyphs are readable like the European letters! I am very pleased to see you at my lecture, my dear _Don Jorge_!"

He pronounced his opponent`s name in a very ironical manner. Some skeletons in the room were watching the museum keeper with condescending smiles, but it seemed Don Jorge even didn`t notice it.

"Well, Sir Thompson, it`s your right not to agree with my theory. But you must admit that it is more profitable than yours".

"Just listen!" protested Sir Thompson, "_You_ teach _me_? Me? Everybody in this room knows who I am. I spent all my life in the archeological expeditions. During our honeymoon, my wife and I went in the Mesoamerican forest to research the ancient Mayan ruins… No cars could go there and we used two mules. And you, Don Jorge, the man who even didn`t leave his cabinet, persuade me in your correctness? You, who pretends that you can read what the Maya wrote? You can lie to the naïve children, but we won`t believe in your nonsense! Anyway, why you didn`t visit Mexico to prove your point? Didn`t the department officers let you pass through the border?"

"You`re right, they didn`t", answered Don Jorge quietly, but he clenched his fists.

Hector was the only one who noticed it, because he stood next to the museum keeper. The department officers… How familiar it was for the young skeleton…

"But now in the Land of the Dead I can improve this", persisted the keeper, "For example, those image of the winged skeletons were found in Shantytown. It was the Mayan town before. I`m sure, if we go to any other Mayan town, we will find the similar images, and possibly the writing explanation".

In the silence, Sir Thompson`s voice seemed to be very loud:

"What do you propose, Don Jorge?"

"I propose the expedition outside the City".

The skeletons in the room murmured:

"Such dangerous expedition?"

"Nobody has ever left the City for it".

"This skeleton is loco!"

Everybody looked concerned. The only exception was the skeleton in the scarf, who sat at the last row and listened everything very attentively.

However, Sir Thompson seemed to be not much impressed.

"Are you going to do it alone? What kind of madman will follow a fraud like you?"

"You`re mistaken! I go with Don Jorge!"

To Victoria`s horror it was her abuelito again. Looking very determined, Hector put his arm on the keeper`s shoulder.

Now Sir Thompson couldn`t hold himself from laugh.

"It seems you are not alone now, Don Jorge! I would reproach you, that you expose the boy to danger. But nobody will ever give money for your crazy expedition".

"We`ll see", frowned Don Jorge.

XXX

…."And now we should wait until this Don Jorge will find a sponsor for his expedition", finished Victoria her story.

"Escuchame, Victoria", said Hector, "You shouldn`t worry about it…"

"Of course, I should, abuelito carino! After all, it is me, who did a foolish thing inviting you to visit that lecture!"

"Oh, dear!" moaned Oskar rubbing his forehead, "Hector, you know, we love you, pero… isn`t it impossible for you to go somewhere without getting into the troubles? Just imagine, what Mama Imelda will say about this history lesson!"

Imelda had the appointment with her suppliers, so she was the only one who was absent in the living room at that moment.

"Hey, hermano, calm down!" said Felipe carelessly, "All those frauds are determined in words only. I place a bet on my best cigarettes, Don Jorge already forgot about the expedition. And you, Hector, forget about those winged skeletons, you don`t live in Shantytown anymore".

"Muchas gracias, Oskar and Felipe, for your concerns and advices", said Hector.

The young skeleton stood leaning against the windowsill and looked through the window glass.

"Pero I bet that Don Jorge didn`t joke as he told about the expedition. He isn`t a fraud. And what about Imelda… I will explain her everything. I think she will understand how important it is for…"

The telephone rang. Rosita took the receiver and after short talk turned to Hector.

"Mijo…Eh, Papa Hector, there's a call for you".

"Who is it?" whispered Julio, after Hector came to the telephone.

"No idea", whispered Rosita shaking her shoulders, "It was a man with a strange accent".

"Hey, buenas dias, Don Jorge! » told Hector meanwhile, "…. Verdad?! He proposed his support himself?!" everybody noticed the joy in Hector`s eyes, "Pero who is he?... Hm…" listening the keeper`s answer, Hector became a little bit gloomy, but soon his enthusiasm returned to him, "So when we are leaving?... Qué? Tomorrow morning?! Pero…"

The Riveras exchanged their glances. Oskar turned to his twin and asked ironically:

"So, Felipe? What about your best cigarettes?"

Everybody watched Hector attentively as he finished the talk.

"Bueno, y qué?" Victoria broke the silence.

"Tomorrow morning Don Jorge wait me on the outskirts of the City. From there it is the shortest way to the Mayan forest. It took us two days to go there and back", explained Hector.

"Why so soon?" asked Julio chocked, "Wouldn`t it better to have one day for the preparations?"

"It doesn`t depend on Don Jorge. Señor Lopez, our sponsor, insisted that we should leave on Wednesday. He will come with us too".

The Riveras said nothing. Rosita pressed her palms to her chest. Victoria turned helpless to her father. With painful expression, Felipe took out the cigarette-box and gave it to Oskar.

"It is my decision to go there", said Hector determined, "Nobody from you must join me. It can be dangerous, si. Lo comprendo. Pero, por favor, understand that I must go".

"Must you?" protested Victoria, "Hector, you`re obliged nothing to this museum keeper!"

"Si. Pero it is not a matter of him… Well, I shouldn`t lose time".

With these words, Hector went upstairs to pack his stuff. As his steps became unheard, the real panic began in the living room.

"Es locura!" cried Rosita throwing up her hands, "We must do something!"

"Don`t worry, Tia Rosita", calmed her Victoria, "Mama Imelda won`t allow it, when she knows it".

"Ah, Vicky", sighed Rosita, "Mama Imelda isn`t almighty. Long before your birth she locked Coco in her house not to let her to go to the date".

"Which date?" surprised Victoria.

"With Julio. He belonged to her business competitor`s family. At the beginning Imelda didn`t like him too much".

"And then?" wondered Imelda`s granddaughter.

"Your Mama ran away through the window", smiled Julio, "I waited for Coco below to catch her. Si, she could be very stubborn when it was needed".

"Well, now we know whom she took it after", remarked Oskar.

"Papa, por favor, talk to Hector!" pleaded Victoria, "He should understand that he makes a big mistake".

"Es verdad", agreed Oskar, "Probably he will listen to you, Julio".

Everybody looked at Coco`s husband. Julio folded his hands and answered:

"No, I'm not going to dissuade him".

His words chocked everybody stronger than the Hector`s forthcoming expedition. Victoria was ready to make a biting remark, but her father stopped her with a gesture.

"Haven`t you all seen?" he said, "This is really very important for him".

"Por qué?" asked Victoria helpless.

"I think, Hector has his own reasons, even if he doesn`t share them for a while. It is useless to discuss with him now. Believe me. I remember me in his age".

"Pero what we gonna say to Mama Imelda?" moaned Rosita.

At this moment they heard a loud growl from outside. Pepita just landed.

"Well, don`t panic!" command Victoria, "Everything gonna be all right. All we need now is to act free and easy".

A few minutes later Imelda Rivera entered the living room. All her family met her with the cheerful smiles.

"Hola, Imelda!" greeted her Oskar, "How was the meeting?"

Before Imelda answered, Felipe ran to his elder sister to help her to take off her mantel.

"You should be very tired, hermana", he said, "Do you want to take a rest?"

"And I can make an herbal tea for you, Mama Imelda", added Rosita tender.

"Gracias muchas to you all", said Imelda taking her mantel from her unusual care brother, "Pero what has happened?"

Imelda looked everybody around. They lost their cheerful air. It was time to tell the truth.

"It is… Hector", murmured Felipe.

"Qué? What`s wrong with Hector?!"

In one moment Imelda`s expression changed to very gloom.

"No, no, Imelda, it`s everything all right with your esposo. He just…"

However under Imelda`s look Oskar lost all his words. It was their common decease to feel fear in front of the head of the family.

"Hector wants to leave…" said Felipe, trying to support his twin.

Seeing his sister`s expression the poor skeleton swallowed nervously. The situation seemed very awkward for Julio. The twins were the great men, but sometimes they made the things much worse.

"Mama Imelda", fighting his own fear, Julio broke in, "Felipe wanted to say, Hector has to leave for a short time. Something very important has happened".

"Well, Julio", Imelda screwed up her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "What exactly has happened? And why it is so important that Hector has to leave?"

"It`s about…."

What would he say? Maybe about the winged skeletons and the Maya? Would Imelda appreciate it?

"You see, Mama Imelda, one friend of him needs a help…."

Julio was searching for the passing words, as Felipe blurted out:

"It`s about his old friend in Shantytown".

Oskar wanted to protested, but Felipe pushed him with his elbow.

"You know, his friend Alonso…"

"That gambler?" asked Imelda.

"That's right!.. In general, he is ill. He has nobody by his side. Hector is the one who can help".

Folded her hands, Imelda sat down on the sofa. She wasn`t very inspired. Her husband used to visit Shantytown sometimes, and it didn`t brought her much joy.

The quick steps from upstairs. Hector came down again. He heard Pepita`s growl too and was prepared for a hard talk with his wife.

"Imelda, yo comprendo, it won`t make you happy, pero…"

"You`re right, mi amor, I`m not very happy about it. They have just told me everything", she nodded at her son-in-law and others.

"Oh", sniffed Hector glancing at Julio, "You shouldn`t. I could do it by myself".

"It doesn`t matter", said Imelda, "I understand that you want to help him, pero how long will it take?"

"Two days, maybe".

"So long?" Imelda frowned, "Are you sure you`ll manage it?"

Hearing it Victoria rolled up her eyes, Felipe dropped his skull, but both said nothing.

"Sure, mi amor. I`m a sturdy chap, nothing is a big problem for me", said Hector confidently.

Hector was touched that Imelda accepted it so easily. Of course, his wife was a little bit upset, but she looked at him so understanding.

"Besides, I come with him", added Julio, "Felipe agreed to make my work tasks for two days".

"Wha..?" Felipe wanted to protest, but now it was his twin`s turn to push him with his elbow, "Eh…si, I did".

"Sorry, what? Julio, you haven`t", exclaimed Hector, "It could be not too safe".

"No discuss, Hector", said Imelda strictly, "I insist that he will go with you. It would be safer".

"Pero, Imelda, trust me…."

"Hector", Imelda interrupted him, "I trust you, pero you should trust our family members too. They would never let you down".

Hector kept silence for a while. Then he smiled tender.

"Gracias, Imelda. Gracias, that you understood everything".

The young skeleton bent to his wife and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3 Two unpleasant encounters

The sunrays hardly lightened the tops of the roofs, as they came to the meeting point. Hector carried his guitar behind his back. The instrument could be very useful during the halts.

Don Jorge waited already. Nervously he walked up and down near the forest border. His cat was basking in the morning sun, lying on the equipment. An unknown skeleton in a coat stood in the near. His hat pulled over his eyes. The half of his face was hidden behind a scarf.

"Ah, Hector!" said Don Jorge happily shaking Hector`s hand, "You came!"

While Hector was introducing Julio to the museum keeper, the skeleton in the scarf reached them. His appearance seemed familiar. Sure, it was that skeleton from the museum.

"Meanwhile", the keeper nodded to the skeleton in the scarf, "Let me introduce you our sponsor - señor Lopez".

Hector had fixed feeling as if he had met the skeleton before. His bodily constitution, his brown red-tinged eyes… An unpleasant suspicion moved inside Hector`s chest.

"No idea, what I would do without señor Lopez!" continued Don Jorge, "Without his financial support…"

"Oh, never mind, Don Jorge!" the skeleton waved his large hand with the long musician`s fingers, "It is pleasure for me! I`m big fan of Mexican history".

After hearing the skeleton`s voice, Hector lost the last doubts.

"ERNESTO?!"

"Eh?... Do you know each other?" asked Don Jorge surprised, while de la Cruz finally took off his scarf. The thing became unnecessary.

Hector was astonished. Julio glanced at the former super-star defiantly.

"Of course, we do. This man deceived you, Don Jorge", said Coco`s husband, "His real surname is de la Cruz".

"A little correction", noticed Ernesto calmly, "I deceived nobody. Lopez _is_ my true surname".

Confused, Julio turned to his father-in-law.

"He tells truth", nodded Hector.

Ernesto had invented his pseudonym short after they had escaped the orphanage. A few people knew this fact from the life of de la Cruz the Great. Hector was among them. Naturally, as the day before the former musician had heard the surname "Lopez", it made him feel suspiciously. However, Lopez wasn`t a rare surname…

For the first time after the court session, they met again. His former friend stood in front of him, hands folded, arrogant grin on his pale lips. Not a shadow of regret.

"Well, Ernesto… And since when you became a history-fan?" asked Hector only to fight his own anger.

The arrogant grin disappeared. Ernesto sniffed and clenched his teeth.

"Since I was banned to give the public concerts and have to hide myself in my manor for the entire days", he hissed, "You know nothing about it, Hector; sometimes it feels worse than hell".

"Oh, and whose fault is it?" muttered Hector.

"In any case, de la Cruz is up to something", said Julio, "I don`t believe in his unselfishness. Hector, isn`t it more reasonable for us to go back home?"

There was a short moment, when Hector was ready to turn back. However, he was here for Don Jorge and because of Chich. It wasn`t their fault. Anyway, it was the only chance to reveal the mystery of the winged skeletons.

"No, Julio", Hector shook his skull, "I gave my promise. Hector Rivera always keeps his word".

Don Jorge smiled with relief, and Ernesto measured Hector with his eyes. The former star`s expression was so as if Hector had said some absurdity or a lie. For a moment Ernesto looked so as if he wanted to protest. But he said nothing.

XXX

Hours later, they left the forest behind and found themselves on the plateau, among the ancient ruins. Don Jorge`s cat was flying forwards. Now she disappeared behind a wall fragment. Hector looked unsure at the museum keeper. Was it right to let this alebrije fly away so far? He wasn`t sure that the Mayan forest was very safe place for the domestic alebrijes. Because of it, he left Dante at home.

"Don`t worry, Hector. Asya is a very clever girl. You`ll see it".

Don Jorge pointed his phalange at a broken bigheaded figure.

"Look at this. We have almost achieved our object. The Maya should be in the near".

"If you want to know my opinion", grinned Ernesto, "This place was abandoned for a very long time. All those Indians were forgotten".

All this time de la Cruz showed a very little interest in the expedition`s goal. The only thing he cared about was to go as far as possible from the City. He became nervous each time the museum keeper made a stop to locate the position. Moreover, de la Cruz preferred to walk light. Hector carried the luggage for two. The young skeleton was too prideful to share the luggage with Don Jorge or Julio. It made his son-in-law feel worried. It could be very bad for poor Hector`s back. As they made a halt, Julio found the opportune moment and shifted some heavy stuff from Hector`s rucksack to his own one. Including the gun, that supposedly belonged to de la Cruz.

"You are wrong, Ernesto", protested Don Jorge, "Here you can see the fire-marks", he pointed at the dark spots on the stones, "They are not too old".

"They left because of fire?" asked Hector.

"I don`t think so. Most likely because of those who set this fire. The Spanish Conquistadors and Priests".

Ernesto winced hearing this.

"Wait a moment!" he exclaimed, "You haven`t told me about the Priests before!"

"I did, Ernesto…" said Don Jorge and hesitated: "Hm. Yes, maybe I haven`t enough time to explain you all the details about our expedition. You wanted to start it exactly at Wednesday".

Hector found his former friend`s behavior strange. Was de la Cruz afraid of the Priests?

"We have a chance to meet them here", Don Jorge shook his shoulders, "They walk here very often. They bring the light of Christianity for the Indians, as it were. They used to do it during their lifetime".

These words made de la Cruz look around, as if the Spanish priests were indeed in the near.

"Why d`you worry about them so much?" wondered Julio.

"…Or do you scare, Ernesto?" Hector raised up his eyebrows.

"Nonsense!" Ernesto tried to laugh, "I`m just… have enough of them during my edifying conversations…"

These words made Hector suspect something about Ernesto`s motivations.

"Is this the reason why you funded our expedition?" guessed Hector, "To escape your edifying conversations? How childish! Haven`t you thought that these conversations can be useful for you?"

For a moment Ernesto starred at the young skeleton. Then he smiled. Very arrogantly, even for him.

"Ah, Hector, por favor, don`t you say, that you _still believe_ in this rubbish!"

"Rubbish, you said?" repeated Hector indignantly.

"Si. We are already dead. No divine retribution for sinner, no blessedness for innocents. We are the skeletons that exist like humans".

Hector was seeking for an appropriate response against Ernesto`s spinosities. However, Julio stopped their discussion.

A perfect view to the forest opened from the plateau. During two musicians` conversation, Julio noticed somebody. A group of the unknown skeletons came out from the forest.

"Look! Right there!"

Now everybody noticed the strangers.

"Are they the Maya?" asked Hector hopefully.

Don Jorge watched through field glass, then shook his skull.

"No. These are the Spanish Missioners".

Ernesto took away the glass roughly and brought it to his own eyes.

There was a procession of the skeletons in the monastic clothes. The Spanish Conquistadors accompanied them. At the head of the procession was a skeleton in red clothes. De la Cruz recognized him immediately. Each Thursday he had to look in the skeleton`s cold eyes. How did he get here? Did he follow the former star? In any case, it meant they should get away, the quicker the better…

"Look here! Asya found something".

The museum keeper and his alebrije stood in front of the high rock. It looked very old. Grass and trees covered the unknown glyphs and the bás-relief with grinning jaguar. Being very concentrated, Don Jorge was following them with his finger. Then he took the long rope out of his rucksack.

"Somewhere up here must be the secret gate", he explained, "Asya, help to fix the rope. An be careful! The gate could be protected with the wild alebrijes".

The cat took the rope in her teeth and flied up.

"Why they didn`t make the gate nearer to the ground?" Hector followed the cat with his look, "I don`t think it is very comfortable for the Maya to climb on the rock every time".

"See, Hector, for many centuries they had to hide themselves from the Spanish priests", explained Don Jorge.

"That might be true. Pero why d`you so sure that there`s a gate up there? Did you read it? There`re just pictures…"

"Just pictures? Oh, no, Hector! This is the text".

"That Sir Thompson who traveled through the jungle on the mule couldn`t read it, but you could?" noticed Ernesto mocking.

"Sir Thompson didn`t paid so much attention to the de Landa alphabet, Ernesto".

"De Landa? The Inquisitor?" de la Cruz sounded anxiously and looked around again.

"Exactly. Many centuries ago, Diego de Landa asked the literate Mayan man to write the Mayan alphabet. The man did it, but at the first look, that 'alphabet' made no sense. Because of it, the researcher neglected it for many years".

It made a real pleasure to Don Jorge to tell all of this. Despite the fact that Hector was the only one who listened him with curiosity.

"They didn`t even try to read it?" he asked.

"It seemed unreadable. Nobody guessed one important detail. De Landa dictated the Mayan man the Roman alphabet. As that Mayan man heard, for example, 'h' he wrote not the letter 'h', but the sound 'hache'. Instead of 'b' he wrote 'beh'. The same with the others letters… The clue was easy like everything genius".

Hector gave a whistle.

"Sound interesting! Julio, just imagine, how surprised will be Imelda when we tell her".

Hector had very enthusiastically expression. The same couldn`t be said about his son-in-law.

"Ehm, Hector… I think… It would be better to tell Mama Imelda nothing…"

"Por qué?"

Hector couldn`t understand why Julio looked so confused and guilty.

"Because… Hector, she doesn`t know about our expedition. She thinks you`re by your friends in Shantytown…"

"WHAT?"

Hector felt himself as if somebody poured cold water on him.

"Julio, did you lie to her?! How could you?!"

"I`m very sorry about it, Hector! Pero Mama Imelda would never let you go somewhere with the unknown skeleton".

Meanwhile Don Jorge climbed on the rock. He held the fixed rope and moved his legs very carefully. He tried not to slip.

Ernesto watched the museum keeper. He pretended not hearing the discussion between Hector and Julio. All these family things seemed disgusting to him.

"So, Julio, do you believe I`m a fool and cannot speak by myself with my own wife?!"

"No, no, Hector, I don`t…"

Hector pressed up his lips and demonstratively turned away from his son-in-law.

Don Jorge stepped on a jut on the rock and became invisible for those who stayed below. Hector caught the rope and began to climb.

"Hector, wait! Don Jorge said up there could be the alebrijes…" cried Julio.

"Si!" snapped the young skeleton, "It means he needs an assistance".

Ignoring the Julio`s protests, Hector kept climbing. He was in the middle of the way as his leg slipped on the large cobblestone. It made Hector hit himself against the rock. The pan was tied to his rucksack. It came off and felt down.

"Hector, how are you?!"

Julio ran nearer, being ready to catch his precious father-in-law. As if it was not his father-in-law, but his child. Meanwhile the ill-starred pan rolled down with a terrible noise. Naturally that noise was heard everywhere around.

Ernesto looked through the glass. The Conquistadors were approaching them. They didn`t see them yet, but they heard the noise.

"I`m all right!" said Hector restoring his balance and taking the rope tighter.

"Happy to hear it, idioto", muttered Ernesto angrily, "The damn monks will be here in no time!"

Hector stepped already on the jut. Julio touched the rope`s tag to follow his father-in-law. That moment Ernesto took it away from him.

"It will be better if I`ll be the next", said de la Cruz resolute, "The wild alebrijes, you said? It`s not a big deal for me".

In no time Ernesto stood already on the jut. It was rather wide. He saw the old tree. Around its trunk was tied the rope. There was an arc in the rock, which led inside it. Maybe the museum keeper and young Rivera had gone there. Ernesto also saw the Conquistadors that would reach the top of the rock in a few minutes. He should act quickly.

Julio was climbing. Suddenly he felt down on the ground. His bones felt apart. The rope also lied on the ground. It was cut. De la Cruz`s observed it from above. The complacent smile on his lips.

"You rascal!" cried Julio collecting his bones together.

"I`m sorry, old man. Pero I seize my moment. I had no choice".

"Listen here, I don`t know what`s you up to, pero if something happens to Hector…"

De la Cruz found Julio`s reaction amusing.

"Ha! You care so much about Hector, old man! As if he`s your hijo… Anyway I have no time for you".

The former star disappeared. Julio took the cut rope in his hands. What could he do now? He shouldn`t leave Hector alone.

A hand touched Julio`s shoulder. Coco`s husband turned around. It was a monk in red dress. Behind him stood the other monks. The Conquistadors aimed at Julio with their guns. But the monk in red stopped them with a powerful gesture.

"Calm down, señores nobles", he said, "This man doesn`t look like a heathen. However", he continued addressing to Julio, "You look like a good Catholic. What do you do in such terrible place?"

Julio felt himself distressed. He starred at the red monk and answered nothing.

The monk smiled politely. Then he lend his hand to Julio.

"Diego de Landa Calderón to your service".


	4. Chapter 4 The duos new fans

After passing the arc in the rock, the expedition`s members found themselves on a large field. There were two high stone walls. Between them was an arena.

"It looks like a basketball pitch", said Hector.

"I think it is", answered Don Jorge, "The basketball playing has a sacral role in the Mayan culture".

However, the museum keeper looked not at the basketball pitch, but at a square hole in the ground. Hector glanced in it. The shaft was deep as if it hadn`t a bottom. The deathlike cold came from the dark.

Beside the hole lied a broken clay slab. There were symbols on it.

Seeing his companions` uncomprehending faces, Don Jorge explained:

"This slab looks like the magic seal. Usually the Maya used it when they wanted to hide or to imprison somebody".

"With this 'seal'?" Ernesto lifted his eyebrow, "Hadn`t they jails?"

"It`s not for humans, of course, but for malicious spirits. Or for evil gods… This one is broken for some reason… I need some time to examine it and to make some photos".

In a few seconds, Don Jorge became preoccupied with his work. It seemed he forgot about his companions.

Among the symbols and the pictures on the seal Hector didn`t see the winged skeletons. He felt a little disappointment.

"By the way, where is Julio?" remembered Hector.

The young skeleton looked back at the rock gate. Ernesto tried to act calm:

"Hector, he…eh… He found the climbing not very comfortable and… Well, he decided to wait us below".

"It can`t be truth!" protested Hector resolute, "Julio would never act like this. Something has happened. I must check it".

Hector picked his way towards the gate.

No, this family fool shouldn`t go there. De Landa shouldn`t see him…

"HECTOR, STOP!"

It sounded louder than Ernesto planned. He caught his former friend`s wrist and pulled him backwards. He made it more aggressive than he planned. Hector screwed up his face because of pain and starred at Ernesto`s eyes.

A half-second later a giant colored toad with the sharp teeth materialized right in front of Hector and tried to bite him. Other toads blocked the gate.

"Dios mio!" Hector breathed hard, Ernesto still held his wrist, "This creature almost bit off my ribcage… Ernesto, how did you know?..."

Don Jorge diverted his attention away from his work for a while.

"Don`t provoke the toads!" he warned, "Wait a little bit and they will be gone by themselves".

Ernesto could testify how painful the toads` bites were. He had realized it during the memorable Court session. Who could suppose that the wild ones had ability to become invisible?

"Puede ser Julio is in a danger", said Hector worried, "I must find another way back".

Before de la Cruz could do anything, the young skeleton ran along the backside of the rock. The former star had to follow him. Asya noticed it and meowed to her master. Unfortunately, that moment Don Jorge saw only the broken seal and the notes that he was writing in his notebook.

….They ran through the bushes that were growing everywhere. Hector exanimated almost each inch of the rock wall. Twice he stumbled over the old rubber balls that were scattered everywhere. It seemed the Maya often lost them during the basketball matches.

"I swear you, Hector", cried Ernesto, "The old skeleton is safe. Leave him alone…"

"Don`t you dare to command me!" snapped Hector, "To leave somebody alone in the unknown place is not in my rules!"

"Oh, really?" Ernesto feigned surprise, "Puede ser, you need to break your rules? You did it already _once_".

"What you`re talking about?"

The irritation was in Hector`s voice. Suddenly the strange noise broke the awkward silence. Following the sound Hector moved the bushes` branches apart. Finally! There was another gate in the rock.

"Wait!"

Ernesto barged between the gate and his former friend.

"I know cleverness was never your strong side…"

Hector rolled up his eyes.

"Pero, Hector, I guess, you hear this noise. What if it`s dangerous?..."

The noise repeated. It was a human scream.

"It`s a human voice", Hector sounded nervous.

"Si. What then?"

The next piercing shriek.

"It`s a child!"

Hector pushed Ernesto aside and ran into the gate.

The daylight hardly percolated in the cave` depth. However the light wasn`t necessary. The skin of the dozen alebrijes` did this function very well. The creatures surrounded the tiny girl whose arms and legs were tied.

The ray of his pocket flash made the alebrijes crawled aside. Hector throw his rucksack on the ground, because it was too heavy. In a minute the young skeleton was next to the poor victim. He took out his penknife and started to cut the ropes around her wrists.

"No! Stop it!"

The Spanish talk was the last thing Hector expected to hear here. The former musician stiffened in astonishment. He starred at the girl. Her skull was strongly elongated, which made its owner look extraterrestrial.

Hector passed the moment when the big alebrije-centipede twined around his leg and painfully squeezed it. The young skeleton hit the creature with his penknife. It didn`t cause much damage for the alebrije. It pushed Hector and crawled away. His penknife was thrown against the cave`s wall.

"Please, don`t bring down their wrath!" cried the girl distressed, "They serve to the Great Goddess!"

Indeed, the centipedes were angry. Some of them lifted their bodies, the snakes alike.

"What`s going on here?"

The ray of another pocket flash disturbed the servants of the unknown Goddess. As soon as Ernesto entered the cave, the dozen of the colored centipedes blocked him the way back.

"What the…?"

Ernesto didn`t finish the phrase because he stumbled over Hector`s rucksack.

While the alebrijes were busy with the newcomer, Hector had time to rush to his penknife.

"Good done, Ernesto! Keep distract their attention!"

Swearing like a trooper Ernesto rummaged in the rucksack. Meanwhile Hector got his penknife back and dropped down on his knees beside the girl.

"Please", she whispered.

"Don`t be afraid!" assured her Hector, "I`ll get you free".

"No, no! You understand nothing! I`m the ambassador to the Great Goddess…"

"HECTOR!"

"What?!" yelled out Hector irritated.

"Where is my gun?!" roared Ernesto.

"How would I know? It`s your gun!"

"Are you mocking?! You was supposed to carry it with another stuff! There`s no gun in your rucksack! How do I fight them?! Puede ser with this stupid cheap guitar?"

The centipedes tried to entwine the former star`s legs. Ernesto swung with the guitar and threw them away. The strings were touched. The bad music echoed the cave. Unexpected, it made the centipedes hold still. Ernesto looked around unbelieving. Then his phalanges run over the strings.

He began to play an easy melody. The centipedes swayed in time with the music.

Hector cut the ropes and took the resisting girl by the hand (though she didn`t resist too resolute). Together they approached the exit.

"Hey, it looks like you have the new fans, Ernesto", whispered Hector when he was very near to his former friend.

"Ha-ha, very funny", sniffed de la Cruz.

Keeping playing he stepped to the exit from the cave. The alebrijes followed him. Moreover, their quantity grew. It seemed, Hector was right and the creatures really liked Ernesto`s music.

"Ernesto, don`t stop!" pleaded Hector.

"I can`t play without break!" said Ernesto in panic.

Hector was afraid to imagine what would happen, if the centipedes would keep following them outside. Sooner or later the music would stop and….

Finally the daylight met them again. The alebrijes also crawled out of the cave. Suddenly they blazed up and turned into the dust. The same happened to the ones that came into the daylight as next.

Ernesto and Hector exchanged their glances. With enthusiasm, de la Cruz began the new melody. That moment the saved girl ran to him and slapped him on his hand.

"That`s enough! You`ll kill them all!"

The music stopped and centipede left the cave no more.

"Strange way to express your gratitude!" grumbled Ernesto.

"They wanted to eat you!" exclaimed Hector.

"No!" the girl stamped her foot, "They would bring me to the Great Goddess. We broke the seal a long ago. We played music for her. We sang to her. She didn`t want to speak with us. Maybe she`s still sleeping. My task was to wake her up to…."

She sounded so crazy that Hector couldn`t take any longer.

"Great Goddess?! Those creatures weren`t harmless! Who is that loco who made you do such things?..."

"Hector…" said Ernesto poking Hector`s back.

"What?!..."

As soon as Hector turned around, he saw a spear point on his eyes` level. Then he noticed Don Jorge with Asya in his arms. The museum keeper stood among the skeletons, which skulls were elongated.

"There are another two Spaniards, Kanul!" cried one of the skeletons.

The skeleton in colored clothes stepped ahead. He had many of the gold adornments. With his eyes he exanimated the appearance of two alien skeletons.

"They aren`t the Spaniards", said he very quiet, "Princess Une, what has happened? You should be gone to the Great Goddess".

"Kanul!" the girl looked very frightened and unhappy, "I swear, it`s not my fault. They came and everything went wrong. This one with mustaches did something to the Great Goddess`s servants. He played music and…"

With a gesture, Kanul made her stop talking. He starred at Ernesto. The former star didn`t know how to react. These Maya could be aggressive. However they still haven`t attacked.

"I heard the music. Was it you who played?" asked Kanul with the real interest.

Surely, the Maya noticed the dust that remained from the centipedes. Maybe it would be smarter to lie? Damn, he still held the guitar!

"Eh… You see", mumbled Ernesto, "I thought they liked it and I didn`t know that…"

Unlike Ernesto, Hector felt no fear against Kanul.

"And was it you who left the muchacha pequeña alone with those creatures?"

The Maya pointed at him their spears again.

"Hector, please!" pleaded Don Jorge, "Don`t make a conflict!"

Kanul`s reaction was surprising. He gestured, and his servants made their spears down.

"Be quiet, my friends", he said to the musicians, "Une won`t come back in the cave. I think she shouldn`t be the ambassador anymore".

Hearing it, Une dropped her skull and sniffled.

"…because the gods sent us _you_!" said Kanul pompously, "Only the godsents can make such wonderful music!"

Not Ernesto neither Hector expected to hear the speech like this. The praising after they literally killed the sacred creatures?

"Dear godsents, it would be the honor for my people if you play during the ceremony for the Great Goddess", and Kanul bowed low to two skeletons, "I am Kanul, the high priest".

"Ah, so? The priest again?" Ernesto smirked, he didn`t fear anymore, "Of course, you can rely upon us".

Hector bent to his former friend's earhole and whispered unsatisfied:

"Think what you`re talking, Ernesto! The Great Goddess? Who knows what it means?"

"Common, Hector", whispered de la Cruz back, "You still believe in Santísima Virgen. Have respect to the belief of others".

XXX

Julio packed his rucksack and put it on his back.

"Gracias, señores, pero I don`t need your help", he said to the monks.

"Esta seguro?" asked de Landa softly.

"Absolutely!"

Julio went away trying to be as quick as he could. Something was prompting him that it would be better not to having any business with these monks. Anyway, he had to find another way to Hector and others. It couldn`t be only one gate.

De Landa followed the old skeleton with his eyes.

"Fray Diego", said him one of the monks, "This old skeleton is very suspicious. What he does here?"

"You`re right, brother", agreed de Landa, "I recall, many years ago we met here another old skeleton. He also refused from our help. And he had the stuff, which he wanted to sell to the heathens".

"Do you think it is he again?"

"Puede ser. In any case, we must follow him. Pero he shouldn`t see us".

XXX

…The sounds of voices and music were still loud as hours later they left the main palace behind. It seemed to Hector that he hear Ernesto beginning to sing again. The young skeleton shook his skull to get rid of the giddiness.

Don Jorge and Une looked at him smiling:

"You don`t like the festivals too much, godsent Hector, do you?" asked the girl.

"Not at all!" protested Hector, "Of course, I like them. Pero not if somebody constantly call me godsent, and Ernesto doesn`t stop telling his stories about us".

All the evening the Maya listened attentively the stories about Great Ernesto who had heard the voices of gods, found his way to this town, and how strong and brave he had acted protecting his naïve and frail friend on their way. For Ernesto`s luck, the Maya hadn`t problems with Spanish that they had learnt during the centuries fighting with the Conquistadors.

All the evening Hector fought the desire to make a facepalm. However, they had to play the role of the godsents.

"You`re so modest", said Une, "It`s so strange for the godsent… However, if Kanul says you are that means you are".

"Is everything what this priest says truth for you?" wondered Don Jorge.

"Of course! He always knows how it will be better. He is the priest, the man who speaks with gods. My grandfather was the priest too".

"And where is your grandfather now?" Hector posed that question because he refused to believe that a great parent, even if he was a Mayan priest, would allow to feed his own little granddaughter to the colorful centipedes.

"He was forgotted", signed Une. She turned her face from Hector and made a movement with her hand as if she brushed away an eyelash.

"The Conquistadors are fault", she added with anger, "They destroyed the memories about him… These men are terrible with their guns and crucifixes. They keep chase us even in the Land of the Dead. My people decided I should go to the Goddess to ask for help".

Hector had been living in the Land of the Dead for an almost a century. The young skeleton had seen many terrible and cruel things. But for the very first time he was talking with a girl who was literally sacrificed. He also felt anger, but not against the Spaniards.

"To the Goddess?!" he cried, "Did they all demand it from you?!"

"Kanul demanded it on behalf of everybody", answered the girl quietly, "He became the high priest after my grandfather`s second death".

Hector felt himself suffocating. This sounded outrageous.

"Une, por favor… How could you be so quiet? Tell me, in that cave, did you really want to be the `ambassador` to that Goddess?"

That time Une was confused.

"The gods…" she explained, "They always want the sacrifices…"

"Well, if I`m a godsent, I have a right to say that the God…the gods don`t desire such things!"

Don Jorge hurried to stop his companion`s tirade.

"Hector, I beg you", he whispered in the way that only Hector could hear him, "This is useless. It`s their customs. You won`t change them".

"Pero, Don Jorge…"

"I understand you very well. But we must be careful. If we want to remain safe and to find Julio, we should play by the rules".

Don Jorge spoke with Hector like a strict teacher. The mention about Julio worked. Hector didn`t continue his discussion with Une. Don Jorge turned to the girl.

"Une, you promised you`ll show us the library", he reminded.

"Ah, of course, follow me. Please, be quiet! I don`t want Kanul knows about this".

Few minutes later, they saw a building that was placed direct in the giant rock. After they entered, they found themselves in front of the weird-looking wall. It was decorated with the very realistic animals: the centipedes, the crocodiles, and the bats.

"The true godsent knows, which door we should choose", explained Une, "If you touch the wrong alebrije, it will break all of your bones. My grandfather`s invention", she added proudly.

The door? The alebrijes? Hector starred at the decorated wall. Asya sat down beneath the stone crocodile and meowed.

"You know it, don`t you?" asked the girl.

"Of course, we know!"

Saying it, Don Jorge reached confidently the centipede and rubbed her. To Hector`s amazement the centipede became colorful and began to move. It creeped away and opened the small doorway.

"These are the ancient alebrijes. The centipede guards the ancient scrolls", the keeper pointed the glyphs, which were above the doorway, "And the crocodile guards the copies and the gifts to the princess and the high priest. If you want to open it, you need to scratch the crocodile`s teeth".

"Honestly, in comparison with Kanul, I haven`t got too much gifts", smiled Une, "I prefer to carry my favorite ones with me".

The girl demonstrated her pendent. It was a fine human figure.

"Very cute", said Hector, "It looks like a little ballerina".

"Yes", she nodded, "Chicharrón called it the same way".


	5. Chapter 5 Parable of the talents

Asya rose up on her back legs and began to scratch the crocodile tail. Standing in the doorway to the library, Don Jorge called Hector. The former musician, however, zoned out for that moment.

"Une… How did you say? Chicharrón?"

"The skeleton who gave me this", said Une, "Around hundred years ago he came to us by accident. He was selling the curious things. Kanul threw him into the cenote. I helped him to escape. Before leaving, he presented me this pendant. That was the only thing that he still had. Kanul took the other stuff as the gifts and put there".

The princess pointed to the crocodile. Then she went in the library`s direction. Don Jorge was going to do the same. Asya was still scratching.

"Don Jorge, I thought… Puede ser I should stay with Asya?"

"But we wanted to search for the winged skeletons. Wasn`t it your goal?" asked the keeper surprised.

"Si, pero… Isn`t it better for us to search in the both directions?"

Hector nodded at the crocodile. His invisible heart boomed. That alebrije guarded the stuff that used to belong to old Chich.

Don Jorge shook his shoulders.

"Maybe you`re right, comrade. In any case you`ll find me there".

With these words, Don Jorge followed the princess.

The crocodile`s teeth were rough and wet. The animal opened his red eye. This made the young skeleton step away a little bit.

As the crocodile moved away from the doorway, Asya slipped into it. Hector followed.

The small room. The slick stone steps led down. They were rather slippery. It would be better to go down slower. The cat, however, was very fast. Sometimes she ran away from his flash`s light spot. He didn`t want to lose her from his sight. Hector had the strange feeling that the little alebrije knew something very important.

Again, Asya disappeared in the dark. Hector accelerated his pace and slipped. His bones rolled down the steps. His flash rolled too.

The light spot made half-visible the hall that was full with the gold things, the precious gems and other stuff.

When Hector`s skull was still, his eyes kept rolling inside his eye sockets. He felt the soft paws on his forehead.

"Hey, Asya, puede ser next time you will be a little bit slower?" signed Hector.

The cat meowed. And pressed with her paw on Hector`s bridge of nose.

"Asya, what you?..."

The cat jumped to the flash and changed its position with her nose. The light fell on the wall. Now Hector saw it too.

There was the full-length portrait of the winged skeletons. The same as in Shantytown.

Hector didn`t remember how he collected himself back. He caught his breathe when he examined the wall with his flash. Then with his phalanges. He didn`t think about the time. Maybe he stood there for the hours.

Next to the wall was the stone table with the books on it. The weird books, without covers, its sheets were like creased. Hector saw there the images with the winged skeletons.

To Hector`s painful disappointment the books were on the Mayan language. He needed Don Jorge immediately!

XXX

Sitting on the wooden ladder, Don Jorge examined curiously the book from the rubber plant paper. Une, who sat below, said:

"You know, for the first time I see the stranger who can read our books".

"Really? I thought some Conquistadors had interest in your scripts. For example, that monk, Diego de Landa, requested the Mayan scribe to write your alphabet".

Hearing the name, the girl became very angry.

"He didn`t request!" she hissed, "He made him do it! That de Landa couldn`t read what the scribe wrote, and called us the barbarians. He and his people burnt our books".

Une was so emotional that Don Jorge was distracted from the reading.

"Even in the Land of the Dead this Inquisitor doesn`t want to leave us alone. The Conquistadors destroy our libraries", continued the princess, "Kanul says one day we should revenge. The Great Goddess will come from her dungeon and destroy them", Une grinned, "And this day has come".

"Eh? What do you mean?"

The museum keeper didn't like Une`s tone. He descended from the ladder and looked direct in her eyes. The girl confused and dropped her skull.

"The godsents` music will awake the Goddess. She will punish the Conquistadors", whispered Une, "And then she`ll destroy the City".

"Destroy the City?! Une, my girl, this is inadmissible!"

Don Jorge put his hands on Une`s shoulders. She still avoided looking into his eyes.

"There are many good people… skeletons in the City. For example, Hector, his family, and that one who gave you the pendant…. Une, you won`t allow this!"

"Maybe she won`t, but I have another plans", said the voice from behind, "Nobody will stop the ceremony today night".

Surrounded by the skeletons with the spears, Kanul smiled very maliciously.

"Une, you disappointed me, my little naïve girl. Don`t you find suspicious his interest for our books? Another stranger who did the same before was Diego de Landa", he pointed at Don Jorge, "I don`t want him ruin everything. Throw him in the cenote!"…

….Hector couldn`t know about all of this. He left the slippery stone steps behind. He was in the small room as he heard the noise from the hall. He recognized Kanul`s voice. With an imperious tone, the priest commanded on the Mayan language.

Hector saw the backs of two big Maya. The skeletons dragged resisting Don Jorge somewhere.

XXX

The colorful bubbles rose from the pool`s water surface. The little alebrijes were playing with them. Some of the animals were fawning upon the young girls who used to feed them. However, the girls ignored their alebrijes. With bated breath, they listened to the charming godsent.

"…This furious giant cat was right in front of me", continued Ernesto, swigging at a crystal goblet, "I felt the monster`s noisome breath. Everybody ran from the concert-hall, and I was all alone".

The former star made dramatic pause and leant on the edge of the pool. The girl from the right side gasped with fear. The girl from the left side caught tenderly his shoulder.

"I understood that I had no choice. So I snatched the microphone wire and used it like lasso. I said: 'Come here, kitty, we`ll see who beats who!'…In few minutes this stupid monster ran away yelping. I threw the lasso over the animal`s neck. After it I jumped on her back…"

If Hector had heard this 'true story' other time and in other circumstances, he definitely had found it funny. But not now.

"Ernesto!" called Hector.

Sitting in the pool, Ernesto turned to Hector. The former star smiled.

"Ah, this is you, Hector! You came in time. The ladies asked me for a little music performance".

With the flash`s speed a girl came carrying a guitar. She smiled very friendly. Hector ignored her and hushed to the pool.

"Ernesto, something very important has happened. We need to talk!"

"Of course, Hector, I listen…"

"In private!"

De la Cruz looked annoyed. Was the thing really so urgent that he had to leave this nice place and his new fans? Hector however was so importunate that the musician decided to give up for a while.

"Ok, ladies", he said to the girls, "My godsent partner has some problems he cannot resolve without me. I swear, it won`t take long".

….Leaving the upset Mayan women behind, Ernesto led Hector to the neighbor room. This one reminds a room in a luxurious hotel.

"Do you like it?" asked Ernesto satisfied, "I requested the Indians to make this room like this. I think it looks not so bad".

"Ernesto", Hector rolled up his eyes, "I`m not very interested in this room, cause…"

Ernesto gave a whistle.

"This one seems too dull to you, señor the Great Musician?" he wondered good-natured, "No problem. I`ll live here for myself. We`ll furniture for you another room, let me show it you…"

This moment Hector felt true annoyance.

"Ernesto, you even don`t want to listen. I don`t need this room. I don`t need those Mayan chicas. We have no time to make performance for them. Don Jorge got into the trouble".

"Verdad?"

De la Cruz didn`t look too anxious. Naturally Hector didn`t expect much empathy from this skeleton, but such kind of calmness was bit too far even for him.

"Kanul`s skeletons are going to throw him into the cenote. We must…"

"This Don Jorge shouldn`t thrust his nose-bridge into the Mayan affairs", grinned Ernesto, "I don`t think it`s the reason to conflict with Kanul".

Seeing Hector`s chocked face, the former star added:

"Hector, what can happen to the person who is already dead? Don`t worry about Don Jorge".

"We went _together_ in _his_ expedition! The expedition, which _you_ funded!"

"Hector! Shut up and listen".

In a second Ernesto pressed his childhood friend against the wall. De la Cruz`s face was right in front of Hector`s. The young skeleton could feel his breath, when the older skeleton began to talk.

"Hector, you died very young, pero you`re not a little boy. You must understand that I… _we_ got a second chance".

"No compendo", said Hector trying to get free. As a result, Ernesto pressed his ribcage tighter.

"Don`t be silly. In the City I am the criminal that has a ban for the public concerts. And these Indians appreciate our music. They worship us almost as the gods. Just imagine how happy everybody will be if we stay here forever".

Hector looked very attentively in his former friend`s eyes.

"Ernesto, are you drunk?"

"No. Did you forget our last day in the orphanage? We promised each other always to be together".

Indeed, he spoke in earnest. Hector noticed wet on his cheekbones.

"I forgot nothing, Ernesto. Pero creo que you also didn`t forget that something has changed since then?" Hector tried to sound calm, "For example, I have a family".

_And you`re my murder_, he wanted to add, but didn`t.

"Qué?...Huh, Hector, what are talking about?…"

It seemed Ernesto was going to explain Hector the most obvious things.

"It`s true. More than ninety years ago, you had a wife and a little child, pero everything is different now… Which kind of family you mean? The old experienced woman, the honorable mother of the family? Do you really believe Imelda can`t be without you?"

"How d`you dare?..." Hector tried to push Ernesto, but the former star caught his wrists.

"Or, this Papa José?..."

"Julio!"

"No matter! Do you really like the way he treats you? Hector, Hector, sometimes I wish I could box your ears!"

Ernesto, however, didn`t try to hit Hector. He pressed his former friend ribcage with the strength, he held Hector`s wrist very tight, but he did it in a careful manner, without making any pain for Hector.

Hector starred at Ernesto very vexed. The former star found the young skeleton`s expression amusing.

"I`ve been watching you two during our walk through the forest and the Mayan ruins", he said grinning, "You`re important for him, of course. Pero not as the father of his beloved wife… And Coco…"

Ernesto made a significant pause, then he continued.

"For almost a century she lived without you. You haven`t played any role in her long life. She got used to it. Do you think Coco needs you? Don`t be naïve!"

Hector didn`t try to push Ernesto away anymore. The young skeleton kept silence. Dropping his skull, Hector breathed hard. Ernesto, who still held his friend`s wrists, felt how Hector quivered. De la Cruz sighed and let him free.

"Hector", Ernesto`s voice became soft, no trace from his former acidity, "Give up your childish illusion. The reality is cruel. Pero together we`ll have a chance to make it more loyal to us…"

When Hector rose his skull his eyes were dark and full of pain.

"Ernesto, tell me…"

"Si, Hector?" asked Ernesto hopefully.

"Tell me…Isn`t it disgusting for yourself to say me such things?"

For a moment, it seemed Ernesto was really going to hit Hector. Then his expression became calm, even condescending.

"I know what you`re thinking about, Hector. _How this rascal dares_?"

"That was you who didn`t let me go to my child!" yelled out Hector, because he couldn`t control himself anymore.

"Puede ser I did, but what`s next?"

This phrase choked Hector. Ernesto saw his reaction and was satisfied. He wanted to make an effect like this. The actor`s nature.

"Imagine, in 1921 you turn back to you family", continued Ernesto, "You`re happy of course, Imelda and Coco too. But what does happen in one or few years of your family life?"

Ernesto`s speaking was very serious.

"I`ll tell you, Hector. Your house is full of noisy children. You serve behind the counter of Imelda`s Zapateria. You`re always tired, you gained a lot of weight, you _lost _yourself. Because you have no time for your verses and music. Your precious guitar are getting dusty in the dark corner".

Hector opened his mouth, but Ernesto put his phalange to his childhood friend`s lips.

"Let me finish. You`re the christian, Hector, aren`t you? Do you remember the parable of the talents? That night in Mexico-City you acted like that stupid servant who buried his talent…."

Hector shook his skull and shoulders as if he shook off something very detestable. The emotions lacerated his chest, but he tried to take them under control.

Turning away from his former friend, Hector said:

"Good luck, Ernesto. Do what you want. I am leaving".

"A donde?" asked Ernesto muffled.

De la Cruz stepped back. A pillar with a torch was behind his back.

"If you don`t want to help, I`ll find the skeletons who will. For example, Julio. I must find him anyway… Or the Conquistadors…"

The last words were for Ernesto like a red rag to a bull.

"The Conquistadors?" he snarled, "Diego de Landa and his spiritual clique? Are you going to show them the way here?"

"If they`ll agree to help Don Jorge, why not?"

De la Cruz winced. The anger was in his eyes.

"We`ll see", he whispered and with rough movement turn the torch on the pillar down.

This moment the floor disappeared under Hector`s feet. In a few second, his bones lied on the rough stone floor. Hector saw a lightened quadrat above. Suddenly Ernesto`s silhouette appeared in the quadrat.

"ERNESTO! Are you loco?!"

"I`m sorry, old friend. Pero I had to. Have a rest here. Hasta luego, Hector!"

With these words, he closed the hatch. The young skeleton stayed in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6 The underground ghost

After some time, Hector the lost hope that Ernesto would ever open the hatch. He stopped to throw the small stones in its bottom.

The young skeleton took breath and tried to size up his situation. He was in the underground tunnel. However, it wasn`t dark here. The dim green light came from the tunnel`s walls.

Hector looked under his feet and saw many snails that was glowing green. They were everywhere, big and small. There was a place on the wall where Hector noticed the big gathering of the snails. Something attracted them.

Hector came a little bit nearer and saw _what_ it was.

In the wall`s niche stood the skeleton with his arms folded on his chest. His eyes were close. His skeleton body glowed green. The precious gems decked his long colorful dress. The diadem around his forehead. Evidently, during his lifetime he was a noble man. Now the snails crawled lazily on his body.

Hector swallowed nervously. What could be worse than being stuck in the unknown place? The answer – being there with the Mayan Unforgotten. The best thing he could do now is to go away very careful.

Hector slunk along the creepy tunnel. The tomb silence was broken with the loud crunch. Hector`s shoe stepped on the black twig. But it wasn`t a twig, it was a skeleton arm lying on the ground for a centuries.

The Unforgotten opened his red eyes and screamed. It echoed. If there were a glass, it would be broken, so loud was this scream.

The Mayan skeleton left his niche. The snails felt down. The green-glowing skeleton went to the disturber of his peace. Something small and shining flied closed to Hector`s temple, then the knife felt on the ground. The Unforgotten cried the curse on the unknown language.

Hector could tell him that he didn`t know him. It worked good with the Unforgottens he met before. Did _this person_ understand Spanish? The young skeleton wasn`t sure and wasn`t willing to check it.

Hector took to his heels. The green-glowing ghost followed him.

Hector saw another tunnel on his right side and ran there. Then he ran on the left. It was the entire underground labyrinth. His persecutor kept still close.

The former musician lost the counts of the tunnels and his own turns, as he suddenly found himself in a large cave with an underground lake. Far above there was a round hole. It looks like an escape, but it was too high.

Next to the lake was an old dead tree with a crooked trunk.

There were still no sights of the Unforgotten. Hector leaned himself against the trunk and caught his breath. Honestly, the skeleton body hadn`t many advantages. After the long crazy run, his quasi non-existing heart was ready to tear his chest.

Suddenly, a skeleton hand appeared in front of his face.

Everything happened very quickly. Too quickly. The hand stopped his mouth. Somebody very strong dragged Hector downwards….

_Nobody knew where he was and what was happening to him… Nobody would come to help_…

XXX

It was an evening in Shantytown and its habitants were busy with their usual things. Tia Estefania, Alonso and a couple of their friend were playing the cards. Suddenly a big dark shadow flied over the shacks` roofs. Then the flying giant cat that just landed among the poor shacks. The card players jumped up. The creature's appearance was creepy.

However, the alebrije behaved itself rather peaceful. The skeleton woman in a purple dress jumped down from the cat`s back. A covered basket was in her hands.

After the short hesitation, Tia Estefania came to the unexpected guest.

"Buenas dias, señora, how can we help you?"

The skeleton woman had a respectable appearance. Such skeletons were the rare guests in Shantytown. However, it didn`t seem that the woman got lost. She acted very confident as she smile to the healer.

"Ah, you must be Estefania!"

"Si, it`s me", nodded Tia Estefania perplexed, "Pero how do you know…"

"I`m happy to finally meet you", with these words the woman gave the healer the basket, "Here you are! My husband told me that you had the problems with the special medicines. He also told that there were the children in Shantytown that needed them immediately. I hope there will be enough for the first time".

The woman and her alebrije looked very friendly. Other skeletons reached them. Some of them still preferred to keep the distance. However, the children came very close to the animal and began to rub its fur. The cat hung her head to the children and purred.

Tia Estefania glanced at the contents of the large basket. She was touched.

"Señora", the healer said, "Gracias muchas! It`s really hard to get such expensive medicines. And I even don`t know your name".

The approval voices supported her words.

"Oh, don`t mind! I should do it earlier", said the woman, "My name is Imelda Rivera…"

Alonso ran to Imelda and began to shake her hand.

"Señora Imelda Rivera! Primo Hector told about you so much. Soy feliz to meet you. I`m his friend, Alonso".

"Qué?" Imelda wasn`t ready to such turn, "Pero I thought you were ill, and Hector…"

Alonso smiled and showed the bandage around his vertebrae.

"Es verdad, I was terribly ill a month ago. Some dudes from the bar…well, we had a quarrel. After it, I literally couldn`t move. If Hector hadn`t help me… He is very kind chamaco! He came here special for me immediately after Estefania wrote him…"

Imelda released her hand Alonso`s grasp. She hadn`t too happy expression.

"Wait. Do you want to say Hector isn`t here, in Shantytown?"

Alonso shook his shoulders.

"Neither Hector, not Julio?" asked Imelda unbelieving.

"Lo siento, señora Rivera", said Tia Estefania, "We haven`t seen him for a week".

Imelda made a deep breath. As the experienced healer, Tia Estefania guessed that if Imelda were a human, she had turned pale. This paleness could signify either deadly fright or wild anger….

…..Oskar and Felipe were playing chess as the door was strongly slammed. Imelda was in pure rage. She quickly approached her brothers and muttered:

"He goes in Shantytown, you said?"

Feeling the gathering storm, twins shriveled up with fear in their armchairs.

"Well, mis niños, I suppose two versions. The first one – there are _two_ different Shantytowns in the City. The second one – you pulled my leg".

"I-imelda, you exaggerate…" murmured Felipe.

"Oh, do I?"

His elder sister reached her face to his own one and made Felipe shriveled up even stronger. Oskar decided to support his twin.

"Imelda, es verdad that was a lie and we`re sorry about it…"

Imelda turned her skull to him. A strange flash appeared shortly in her eyes. It seemed Oskar`s words reminded her something.

"Pero you shouldn`t worry about Hector. Julio came with him, and…"

"Hermanito", interrupted him Imelda with tender voice (and this tenderness was awful), "Who said I`m worry about our Hector? The only thing I wish is to test the strength of my new shoe model on his bones. Pero before it, _you both_ will learn your lesson…"

Oskar and Felipe prepared themselves to the worst. The rescue came unexpected. Rosita entered the guest room.

"Mama Imelda", she said carefully, "I didn`t want to disturb you, pero one señor would like to see you".

"Which señor?" asked Imelda impatient, "I set up no appointments…"

The unknown skeleton emerged from behind Rosita`s back. He wore a dark mantel and a bowler-hat. His glasses shined in the lamplight.

"Do I have an honor to speak with Mrs. Rivera?" he asked taking off his hat, "Good evening, mem!"

Imelda measured him with surprised look.

"Excuseme, who are you?"

"Ah, hasn`t your husband told you about me? What a pity! Let me introduce myself. Sir J. Eric Thompson, the leading specialist in ancient Mexican history".

That moment Imelda felt bewildering.

"Do you know Hector? Pero I understand nothing…"

Sir Thompson nodded with understanding.

"You see, Mrs. Rivera, I visit you just because I worry about that nice young man, your husband. I am sorry to inform you that he had imprudence to join the very doubtful research expedition…"

"He - what?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Rivera, Mr. Rivera accompanies the person, whose reputation is doubtful…"

XXX

Hector found himself behind the trunk. The strong hands still held him tight. The young skeleton kicked again.

"Calm down, Hector, that`s me".

It was Don Jorge`s voice. He set Hector free.

"Don Jorge, you`re safe!" exclaimed Hector happily and relieved simultaneously.

The keeper frowned and put his finger to his lips. The same did Une.

"Is Une also here? Pero how?" whispered Hector.

"Kanul acts overcautious. He didn`t want somebody ruin the ceremony, so he threw us both into this cenote", explained Don Jorge, "We must be quiet. There could be the unforgotten ghosts everywhere. Usually they guard the underground caves".

"They were the very noble people in their lifetime", added the girl, "The Living people still tell the legends about them. Unfortunately, only legend. Now they rest in peace in the underground where nobody disturbs them".

"Eh… I think I`m the one who disturbed one of them", moaned Hector, "I`m so sorry about this".

"Their peace will be ruined in any case!" protested Une, "Very soon the ceremony will take place on the Basketball arena. The music should be very loud. Otherwise the Great Goddess won`t hear it".

Suddenly the princess stopped to talk. She dropped her skull being confused.

"Une, I think it is time to tell the `godsent` the truth", said Don Jorge strictly.

His words made Une muster up her courage.

"Kanul says the godsent must wake up the Great Goddess who has slept in the deep dungeon for a thousand years. The music sounds must be loud enough. Nobody from our skeletons can do this… Your and de la Cruz can".

"And what will happen after the goddess leaves the underground?" asked Hector anxiously.

"Ok… After she swallows everybody, who is not Maya, she will destroy the entire City".

"Sorry, the sunlight is dangerous for her, isn`t?"

"It`s the Goddess, Hector. She sees nothing in the daylight, but Kanul will show her the way with the trumpet".

Hearing all this, Hector felt how the fear was rising inside his chest.

"We must stop Kanul, then!" he said resolute.

"B-but…", tears were in Une`s eyes, she felt herself as traitor, "I am the princess. I must care about _my_ people… And Kanul says the ceremony is the only way…"

"Une, escuchame", Don Jorge bent himself and put his hands on the girl`s shoulders, "You shouldn't always do what this skeleton says. Especially if you feel this is the wrong way…"

"My grandfather always told me the same", sighed Une, "But then he was forgotten, and I stayed alone…"

That moment a green flash exploded over their skulls. The trunk was broken. A water gushed from everywhere. There were the great amount of the snails in it. Some of them were bigger than human size.

In the middle of the cenote, the Unforgotten was soaring in the air. Spreading out his hands, he yelled out the spells on the Mayan.

He pointed his phalange at the unwished guests. The dead voice echoed in the cenote. The large snails emerged from the water and surrounded the three skeletons. The creatures weren`t very quickly, but they were ready to press everything on their way.

Hector clenched his fists. Then he grasped the snail`s horns and, as it rose its head, the young skeleton jumped over its shell.

"Hector!" cried Une and Don Jorge simultaneously.

"Get away, you! We don`t know you!" Hector yelled at the Unforgotten.

Hector doubted that it would work, but made this attempt.

To Hector`s surprise the ghost stopped to whisper the spells and watched at him.

"We don`t know your stories", Hector repeated being heartened.

The Unforgotten disappeared.

Hector couldn`t believe his luck. Even the snail under him became very tranquil. However, it wasn`t very comfortable to stand straight on the shell.

The water splash. The Unforgotten emerged from the water behind Hector`s back and clenched the former musician`s neck. This ghost skeleton was unexpected strong. Hector lost his balance and flopped into the water. His eyes remained open; he saw the green skeleton who was ready to strike with his knife. He aimed in Hector`s skull.

The next moment the skull of the green skeleton felt in the water being hit by a stone. Julio threw another stone. Asya was floating next to him. The gun with the strap hang on Julio`s shoulder.

Hector sat in the water, shook his skull to splash out the water inside it. He saw the Unforgotten nowhere.

"Are you ok, Hector?"

"Si…Ju-julio, how did you get here?"

Julio hurried to his father-in-law. On the run, he threw the gun Don Jorge. The museum keeper cocked it and shot at the snails. It was made in time, because the largest one was about to scrawl over him and Une. The creatures winced and plunged under the water. Don Jorge shot in other snails. It were too many of them.

"I searched for you everywhere", said Julio, "Then Asya showed me the way. It`s muy bien that I came in time".

Asya hissed aggressively. Next moment the green light spread all over the cenote. The Unforgotten came from under the water. The whirlpools appeared on its surface.

Don Jorge cocked the gun again. The charger was already empty.

"Wait!" cried the princess.

Une moved resolute in the green skeleton`s direction.

Remembered his own miserable experience, Hector rushed after the girl, but Don Jorge caught him by his hand.

"Hector, wait. It seems Une knows him".

Meanwhile Une came very close to the skeleton. The Unforgotten stood still. The whirlpools disappeared.

Une uttered one word on the unknown language. She made it not very loud, but it echoed. The Unforgotten growled.

Hector wanted to run to her again, but was stopped again. This time by Julio.

Suddenly the green light around Unforgotten dimed. Standing in shallow water, he felt on his knees. He clenched his skull. When he rose his skull again, his bloody red eyes became brown. In few moments, the Unforgotten looked like the well-remembered skeleton. He whispered something on the same language and reached out his hands to Une.

"What he said?" asked Hector chocked. He had never seen such things before.

"`_My child_`", translated Don Jorge, "This is her Grandpa".

Une snuggled the skeleton. He rubbed her hairs with his black hand.

"I`m so sorry, grandfather", she whispered crying, "I`m a very bad leader. I betrayed our people".

"No, my little jaguar", he answered, "You make everything right. Only brave and generous people fight their superstitions and help the worth ones. This skeleton in a straw hat is a very brave person… And me… Forgive me that I left you…"

"Don`t say so, grandfather, I love you", sobbed Une.

The skeleton kissed his daughter and stood up. He began to glow yellow. After a few second, the Unforgotten turned into the dust.

Une was crying. Don Jorge came to her and gave her his handkerchief. Asya was rubbing against the girl`s legs. Hector touched tenderly the princess`s shoulder.

"Where did he disappeared?" wondered Julio looking around and still being ready for the worst.

"After an Unforgotten finds somebody, who remembers his or her stories, this Unforgotten leaves the Land of the Dead", explained Hector, "Chich told me this. I have never seen it by myself. This happens very rare".

This Mayan Unforgotten found his child. Hector felt a lump in his invisible throat…

…..The rope that Julio had used to go down was tough enough for them all. Soon they stood at the edge next to the cenote-hole.

"Entonces, we mustn`t waste the time", said Hector as they stood under the night sky, "We will made Maya stop their ceremony…"

"You are completely right, my child. The Mayan ceremonies are the devilment, which we must fight".

The monks` figures came from the darkness. The voice belonged to Diego de Landa. The satisfied smile was on his pale lips. Seeing the friends` choked looks, he said:

"We followed this honorable skeleton", he nodded at Julio, "We prayed that he would find the way to the barbarian`s town and show it to us. And the Lord heard our prayers".

"Escucheme, padre", began Hector, "The Maya want to call their Goddess. She is very dangerous for…"

De Landa looked at him arrogantly.

"Their Goddess? Dangerous? Don`t talk nonsense, my child. Everything the Maya believe in is the superstition. There no Goddess, because the true God is one".

Two Conquistadors aimed their guns at Hector and his friends.

"Of course, sometimes even the pure superstitions can be dangerous", continued the monk, "That is why me and my brothers are here. Our mission is to destroy the source of the devil superstitions. Tell me, little barbarian, where is the library?"

"I won`t say it!" cried Une, "Never!"

One of the Conquistadors tried to grasp her. Don Jorge hit the skull of the Conquistador. While the skeleton man crawled on the ground searching for his head, other Conquistadors grasped the museum keeper, Hector and Julio. A monk in black seized the hissing Asya by the scruff of her neck

"You make a terrible mistake!" cried the museum keeper, "While you threaten the little girl, the Land of the Dead is in a danger".

"Why should I believe _you_?" de Landa lifted his eyebrow, "Do you think I don`t hear your accent? I know _who_ you are. You are not a Catholic, you are even worse than those Mayan barbarians".

"Well, then you will believe my word, cause I am a Catholic", said Hector being caught by two Conquistadors.

These monks and Conquistadors wouldn`t let them go. The time is so precious. Maybe that moment Ernesto began already his song that would be his last…

"Is the library only thing you need? I know where it is".

De Landa found this information interesting. He gestured and two skeleton let Hector free.

"Will you show us the way?" de Landa asked.

"Hector, no! They`ll destroy everything like they already did!" snapped Une.

"If she doesn`t want to", Hector was looking in the Inquisitor`s cold eyes, "So I`ll do it".

XXX*

On the stands, all the seats were occupied. The Maya wore their best dresses. The giant torched were burning around the Basketball arena. The wooden stage was on it. Everybody`s eyes looked there.

The torches blazed up. The figure in red cloak and the headdress with the plums mounted the stage. In his hands he held Chich`s guitar.

It was a gorgeous moment for the former star. On this open-air concert, surrounded by the spectators, de la Cruz was in the saddle again. He heard the applause. Ernesto recalled the long lonely evenings in his manor. In those times, he would sell his soul to hear that sound again. Happily, hard times were past.

His phalanges touched the strings. Perfect acoustic! Even the skeletons on the last stands heard "Remember me".

He just started. The first couplet wasn`t completed as the spectators cried with joy.

Suddenly the staged under Ernesto`s legs literally was lifted up. The ground opened wide. The giant centipede came from it.

Kanul grinned triumphant.

XXX

As they entered the library`s hall, the Conquistadors were carrying the fired torches. They looked around. Only the statues were around them.

De Landa went across the hall with his arms folded. He passed by the motionless ancient alebrijes. The Inquisitor sent an inquiring glance to the young skeleton. The Conquistadors were aiming with their guns at Hector`s friends. Behind their backs, there was a giant bat. Its eyes were close. Its skin was grey. It really looked like a statue.

"See", said Hector, "The Maya are smart. To find the library you should replace these statues first".

Don Jorge rose his skull and looked at Hector. The museum keeper understood the young skeleton`s plan.

"Replace this hideousness?" sneered one of the monks, "We can do it easier".

He nodded to the Conquistadors. They aimed at the bat.

"No!" protested de Landa.

It was too late. The bullet got stuck in the bat`s ear. The alebrije opened its eyes and yelped. That made other alebrijes awake from their sleep. Most of them attacked the Conquistadors and the monks. The guns` shooting and the alebrijes` yelps filled the hall.

Using the fuss, the members of the expedition and the Mayan princess ran out. Nobody from them noticed that the crocodile left its post and attacked de Landa. Even alebrijes thought that the library was more important than the property of the high priest.


	7. Chapter 7 The forgotten melody

The Goddess crawled out from the large hole that she made in the ground. The giant Centipede was too large for the Basketball Arena.

The expedition`s members and the princess came in time to see how the Goddess crashed the nearest stand with her giant head. The skeletons from it hurried to run away.

"Too late!" said Julio despaired.

The Centipede was going to crash another stand as the loud sound was heard. Kanul`s servant used the giant trumpet. Hearing the sound, the Centipede became still. Her long body twined around de la Cruz. Tight enough not to let him run away. Her eight eyes watched the trumpet and the main priest that was standing near it. He lifted up his hands.

"Oh, Great Goddess! We are happy to meet you, finally! You are the one who will bring our people their stolen gorgeousness and glory! With this trumpet we will let you to City that you will demolish…."

The Centipede winced with her entire body. It caused the short earthquake.

"This Kanul is loco", concluded Hector, "How we gonna stop him?"

"Kanul is harmless without the Goddess", said Don Jorge.

The museum keeper took a rubber plant ball from the ground. Then he pulled out a pen from his pocket and soiled his phalanges with the ink.

Julio and Hector exchanged their glances when Don Jorge began to draw on the ball.

"They broke the seal that used to close the Goddess in the dungeon", he explained, "There were the sacred words on it. I`ll restore them".

"Will it work?" wondered Hector, "I mean… Are you sure you read those words right?"

"I hope it will. It is time to put my theory to test".

"What we must do after you finish?" asked Julio.

"Throw the ball in the shaft where the old seal was. Of course, firstly we need to make the Goddess return to the underground somehow".

"Lo comprendo", nodded Hector, "I have one idea. Une…Eh? Where is she?"

….Meanwhile Kanul continued his glorious speech:

"Before we attack the City, receive, please, our sacrifice to you. Swallow this honorable godsent that called you here…"

"Hey, what?!" yelled out Ernesto in his vain attempts to break himself free, "I didn`t sign up for this!"

He shouldn`t use his voice again. The Centipede turned her head to her victim. Her sharp jaws gnashed. Frightened de la Cruz became speechless.

"Let her eat him", said Kanul to his servant, "Blow the trump…"

"Don`t you dare, you scoundrel!"

It was Une. The young princess jumped on the stand near the main priest.

"Ah, it`s you, our little princess?", his ton was disdainful, "How did you get out from the cenote? No matter… We don`t need your service anymore. Go anywhere you want to. With your help we have already found the sacrifice for the Goddess".

"By no means!" protested the girl angrily, "It is not what my people wanted from me! Nobody will suffer because of your ambitions! You lied to me. The destroying is not the solution".

Before anybody could do something, Une pushed the Kanul`s servant. She wasn`t stronger than that skeleton, but her push was strong enough to make him drop the trumpet. It fell down and broke making a miserable sound.

"Stupid girl!" cried Kanul horrified, "How do we control the Goddess now?!"

The Centipede became furious again. She was cold and hungry after a thousand years in the underground.

Everybody from the stand left the dangerous place. The Centipede`s body winced very sharp. Ernesto was thrown to the stone wall. He heard a sound of the breaking bone and felt the smarting pain in his ribcage. All around was a smell of the Great Goddess. It was the old opened grave alike. This smell became stronger. The scary head was reaching him. However, the former star wasn`t capable to resist. He was shivering with the pain and a bad cough…

The strings` playing. The acoustic was indeed perfect. The Centipede that has almost brought her victim to bay, switched her attention on the guitar player. Hector stood at the edge of the hole. He held the guitar that Ernesto had lost during the Goddess`s arrival.

The monster crawled in Hector`s direction. Not very quickly. However, Ernesto had enough time to rise to his feet. Staggering, he walked between the edge of the hole and the stone wall.

Meanwhile the Centipede bent to Hector. That made no difference for her who exactly would be her first snack.

Hector began to sing. Ernesto turned his skull to his former friend. He recalled that song… But… What Hector was making right now was completely wrong… The younger musician wasn`t the person who sang the first couplet of that song…

The giant jaws threatening gnashed.

"Ernesto!"

Hector didn`t stop to play, but didn`t sing anymore.

"Sing!"

The song from long ago. From the gone childhood. Everything was different in those times… His chest bone still ached… It wasn`t matter…

I walk through the streets

I see the lights of my town

And the place we knew as children

No, I don`t forget that time.

Now it was Hector`s turn…

I remember well the houses, alleys,

And the old church`s bell.

Yes, now the things are different,

But we come back sometimes again.

The Centipede hesitated. Their voices attracted her. She couldn`t decide each one she wanted swallow first. They stood on the opposite edges of the hole. The Goddess should crawl round the hole to get to one of them. However, when she began to crawl to one musician, another one sang.

We dreamt to be hero, find glory sometime

Our freedom was boundless

There was no peak we couldn`t climb.

The Centipede rushed to Ernesto again. This time she made an awkward move. The tiny stones fell into the hole. It was a few second before the morning sunrise….

Playing the instrument, Hector moved along the hole. Ernesto also went toward him. Without any words, they understood what they had to do.

Right, we used to be like this…

And we still are….

That was so long ago…

Not so far…

Right, we used to be like this…

The desires are still the same…

Their singing was almost synchronous that time. They approached each other. Just one dash divided the Goddess from her victims. She couldn`t withstand anymore….That moment the first sunrays blinded her.

The giant body fell down. The jaws demolished the ground next to the musicians. In a minute, both of them were hanging clutching at the edge. From below was heard a sound of the vexed Centipede. It wouldn`t take long for her to climb back, even being blind.

….Holding the ball under his arm, Don Jorge was hurrying to the shaft. Each second was precious.

The group of the Maya surrounded him.

"Now, give me the ball", muttered Kanul through gritted teeth. The priest recognized the sacred picture on the ball.

One servant attacked the museum keeper. Don Jorge hit him with his fist.

"If you don`t want to give it on good terms, we will take it on bad terms", cried Kanul.

The loud hiss. Asya jumped on his face with her claws.

"Don Jorge! Pass to me!" cried Julio.

Having no choice, Don Jorge threw the ball to Julio. He caught it and rushed to the shaft. Hector`s frail skeleton body was about to fall into the precipice…

The Kanul`s servant followed him. They were taller, maybe stronger….

_When Julio was young, a few people wanted to see him in Santa Cecilia`s basketball team. His height was the main problem. However, nobody could throw the ball so far and so high like he could…. Julio recalled good that basketball match against the team from the neighbor town. The entire Santa Cecilia watched it. Coco was also there. Julio remember her frightened face when he got the ball and the crowd of the strong tall young boys run after him…. The basket was near, but they were faster_….

It were still a great distance between Julio and the shaft… The servants were close to his heels…

_The boys caught Julio_… _He threw his pass_…

They pressed him on the ground…. The ball was very high… _Everybody took breathe_…. _Julio hit the goal_… _Santa Cecilia triumphed_… _The love of his life threw herself on his neck_….

As the ball fell into the shaft hole, the dazzling light came from it. The Kanul`s servant let Julio free and ran away. Then was a very loud crack. Then silence followed…

….Being out of puff, the musicians clambered up on the secure ground. Then they looked at each other and smiled instinctively. The feeling of the common victory made them forget for a while all things that happened between them before.

"Hey, it wasn`t bad. Since our last common performing your singing became better", commented Ernesto, "Even that monster liked it".

Then Ernesto coughed and put his hand upon his ribcage. At that moment, the young skeleton noticed the broken bone.

"Dios mio!" exclaimed Hector helping his former best friend to stand up, "Ernesto, have you just sung… with your ribcage broken?!..."

"Singing is my life", muttered de la Cruz hoarsely, "It`s not a big deal for me".

Hector didn`t listen him too attentively. He was looking around for somebody who could help. After the Great Goddess`s arrival the basketball pitch looked miserable. The big stones and the stands` parts lied all around. Suddenly a group of skeletons appeared from behind the fallen stones. To his great irritation, Hector recognized Diego de Landa and his Conquistadors. Their clothes were in rugs. Some of them limped. The Conquistadors had the dents on their armors. They carried the weighty sacks…

Ernesto was turned his back to them and couldn`t see them.

"One thing I can`t understand", said the former star trying to look in Hector`s eyes, "Why did you…?"

He was interrupted by the power voice of Diego de Landa.

"Because Hector acted as a true Catholic, señor de la Cruz. The true Catholics never let others in a danger".

Ernesto saw the Conquistadors finally. He made a very choked face when two large monks strongly held him by his hands.

Hector didn`t have time to answer something, because in second he found himself in Julio`s arms.

"Ah, Hector!" exclaimed Julio happily hugging his father-in-law, "Thank Dios, you`re all right! The seal worked. We rescued the City and our family!"

Seeing this de la Cruz murmured angrily: "Huh… the family?...That makes sense, of course".

De Landa disliked Julio`s words very much.

"You are completely wrong, señor!" protested the monk, "The heathen seal played no role. Me and my brothers prayed for you. It helped to defeat the heathen monster".

"Did you change your mind, Fray Diego?" asked Don Jorge holding Asya in his arms, "You saw the Goddess with your own eyes".

"We did, but it`s not a goddess", smiled De Landa very polite, ignoring Don Jorge`s causticity, "It was an old alebrije. Like those in the library. By the way, Hector, my child", the monk touched the large plaster on his forehead, "We decided to forgive you everything".

"Ah, did you?" wondered Hector unsure.

"Of course. We found the room. Inside it were the disgusting caricature of the god angels. We destroyed it, splashed the walls with holy water and prayed. This library is clean and purified now…."

"Si, it is!" said the Conquistadors rubbing his sack. He laughed. The same did the monks.

"Honestly, these barbarians hadn`t too much books", added de Landa, "It is quite natural. They haven`t a written language".

That was said in very proudly and confident tone.

Hector recalled Chich. He recalled his night dream. Then he looked at the ground and saw Chich`s guitar. It was broken.

The young skeleton`s felt frustration. He starred at the broken guitar as if bewitched. Julio looked anxious at his wife`s father.

"And right now", said de Landa turning to Ernesto, "We must care about you, señor de la Cruz".

"The next edifying conversation?" asked Ernesto with impudent glance.

"Ah, it would be very useful to you after taking part in the heathen ceremonies. But firstly, we need to fix your broken ribcage… And not only about yours".

With these words, Fray Diego gestured his Conquistadors showing them that it was the time for leaving.

"By the way, Ernesto," said Don Jorge quickly, "Thank you very much. Without your money this expedition would never take place".

De la Cruz rolled up his eyes and answered nothing. He left the basketball pitch in a company of two large monks. He intentionally ignored Hector`s look.

XXX

There were no signs of Kanul and his servants. Nobody had seen them since the Conquistadors left. Somebody from them, however, could turn back in any moment. Une and her people began their preparations for leaving their town for forever. It wasn`t the easy work. Because the Maya took the entire library with them.

Inside the hall, Julio observed the procession of the Mayan skeleton. Each of them carried the books on his back. Don Jorge was busy with the organization of the process. Asya was sitting next to the entrance to the former Kanul`s treasure room and licking her fur. The ancient alebrijes disappeared. Their mission was completed.

Julio searching for Hector. According to Don Jorge, the young skeleton should be somewhere here. Asya walked around Julio`s legs and whisked into the former treasure room. This alebrije had shown him the way once. Julio followed her again.

No trace of the gems and the precious stuff. The room was full of the shards and ashes. The former musician sat among all of these and looked at the opposite wall. It was impossible to guess that there were the bas-reliefs before.

Reaching his father-in-law, Julio noticed the broken guitar lying next to Hector. Asya purred and fawned against Hector`s knees. The young skeleton rubbed her, but didn`t tear himself away from the destroyed bas-reliefs.

"Hector, what`s matter?"

Julio squatted down beside his wife`s father.

Hector sighed. His eyes were full with suffer.

"Here used to be the winged skeletons", he said emotionless, "De Landa and his clique destroyed it".

"Does _it_ make you so upset?" asked Julio surprised, "Por qué were those winged creatures so important for you?"

"I…", Hector bit his own lip, "You won`t believe anyway. You`ll think I`m silly chico pequeño".

"How can you, Hector?!" Julio`s indignation was sincerely, "I would never think about you in such way! Pero I see that something tortures you. The entire month you couldn`t sleep because of it".

"Huh?" now it was Hector`s turn to surprise, "How do you know it, Julio?!"

"Entonces, several times I saw you walking restless in the middle of the night… The dark marks under your eyes, your tiredness. Truly, I`m not the only one who noticed it. Pero nobody from our family understood the cause. You kept silence".

Hector looked at Julio and didn`t know what to do or to say. The young skeleton had been living out of family so long time that he hadn`t yet got used to their attention and care. Of course, they saw everything. When his own little Coco had been upset, he used to be the first person who had noticed it.

"Believe me, Hector, if you tell everything now, it will be relief for you", assured him Julio.

Hector didn`t answer immediately. He hesitated. Julio was his friend and Hector really needed his empathy. Finally, the young skeleton made up his mind….

Julio listened Hector`s story till the end. To the former musician`s surprise the story didn`t produce a bad impression.

"You see, Hector, sometimes in our night dreams we recalled very important things… Are you sure, your friend Chich wanted you to discover the true meaning of the winged skeletons? I mean… is it exactly what he wanted from you?"

"Creo que si", nodded Hector, « And I failed. I found nothing about them. And I destroyed Chich`s guitar…"

That moment Hector`s voice quavered. He stopped to talk and starred at the wall again.

"Escuchame, Hector, we will restore the guitar", promised Julio, "Anyway, I don`t think Chich would have a grudge against you. Cause you did everything you could".

"Do you think so, Julio? Pero…"

"…And I still doubt that the mystery of the winged skeletons was exactly the thing he wanted. See, sometimes the problems are so tangled that you can`t find the proper decision for them".

Hector listened to his son-in-law feeling himself puzzled.

"What should be done in such cases?" he asked hopefully.

"Let things go their way. The decision will come".

Hector found that advice strange. He couldn`t agree. Also he didn`t want to discuss. Because the talk with Julio made him feel better. A lump in his throat was gone away.

Julio touched Hector`s shoulder gently.

"It is time to go up. We must say goodbye to Une".

XXX

"Are sure you want to leave, Une?" asked Hector watching the skeleton men carrying the stuff on their backs and disappearing between the forest trees, "The forest isn`t the safe place".

"Nonsense!" smiled the girl, "We got used to place changing. Those Conquistadors are very smart. Sooner or later they always find us. And we search the new place… By the way, without Kanul the things will go better".

"Are you sure?" frowned Julio, "You`re a little girl…"

"I am the princess!" protested Une proudly, "Moreover, now I have a very good adviser".

The girl turned to Don Jorge. The Riveras were a little bit chocked.

"That`s true", agreed the former museum keeper, "It will be better for everybody. Une needs an adviser. There is too much work with the library for me. And Sir Thompson will never see me in the Museum again. Everybody will be happy".

Hector couldn`t hold himself from smiling. Asya who had her rest in her master`s arms purred.

"Does it mean, we`ll never see you again?" asked Hector feeling a light sadness.

"Never say never", said Don Jorge and tapped on Hector`s shoulder, "Anyway I was very happy to have a companion like you, Hector… Hey, could I ask you? What did make you to go in such dangerous journey?"

"Honestly…" began Hector, "My old friend was here a century ago. I tried to find some traces of him".

Une frowned. She touched her pendant. Then she took it off and placed it upon Hector`s palm.

"Pero, Une!" he protested, "You said it was your favorite!"

"It`s still. Because of it, I want you to have it. Remember about your friend and us. Besides", she looked at Hector strictly, "You don`t dare to refuse from the princess`s gift!"

Meanwhile Julio shook Don Jorge`s hand.

"I hope we will meet again, Don Jorge", said Julio.

"Me too, Julio, and….", the former museum keeper smiled and added: "Honestly, my true name is Yuri".

"Verdad?" asked Hector who also shook his new friend`s hand, "Pero why didn`t you say it as we met for the first time, Don Yuri?"

"I just thought `Jorge` would be easier for you", he explained, "In any case I`m very grateful to you, Hector. I wish you were one of my students"….

….After a few hours after the parting, Hector and Julio were going back through the forest. Setting the rucksack behind his back straight, Julio said in cheerful tone:

"Huh, I have spent many years in the Land of the Dead and never had adventure like this! Nobody will believe us".

Hector held tighter Une`s present in his fist. The only thing he could find that used to belong to his passed friend.

"By the way, Julio", said Hector, "I thought…puede ser…"

"Si, Hector?"

"What do you think about basketball match for two?"

"Of course, Hector! When we come home…"

"If I were you, I wouldn`t be so sure about your coming home".

Kanul came from behind a large tree trunk. His armed servants were with him. The Maya blocked the way. Neither Hector not Julio had expected the encounter like this. Especially after all those they came through, the both believed the worst was far behind.

"What do you want from us?" cried Julio. Fighting his fright, he made one step forward to cover Hector.

"You ask?" there was a fanatic fire in Kanul`s eyes, "Because of you the Great Goddess is in the dungeon and the Conquistadors stole my…our treasures!"

The former priest trembled because of his angriness. He gestured to his servants and they were ready to attack Julio.

"Don`t you dare!" yelled Hector.

The young skeleton jumped in the enemies` direction leaving Julio behind. He was going to protect his daughter`s husband. Even if it would cost to him his own bones…

The Kanul`s servants were about to throw their spears, but suddenly they stopped still. Hector also stopped with clenched fists. Their faced distorted with fear. Seeing it, Hector stroke a proud posture.

"Aha!" he triumphed.

That moment Hector noticed the Maya looked not at him. Then he heard a loud growl.

Pepita was ready to attack Kanul`s servant. With screams "_The Great Jaguar!_" they ran helter-skelter.

"Where are you running, cowards!" cried Kanul, "Which kind of jaguar? This is just a giant cat!"

Nobody heard him. As a result, the former priest stayed alone.

"I hasn`t yet finished with you…" he hissed addressing to Hector.

"Do you have any questions to mi esposo?" wondered the powerful female voice, "Muy bien. Because we settle every issues as the family. My cat and I will listen you with the greatest pleasure".

Glancing at Imelda and Pepita, Kanul finally decided that the state of affairs wasn`t in his favor.

"We will meet again. And you`ll pay for everything, Hector Rivera!" he whispered and disappeared among the trees.

After making sure that the enemies wouldn`t come back, Imelda jumped down.

"Mama Imelda, how did you?..." began astonished Julio.

"Not another word, Julio!" snapped Imelda pointing at her son-in-law with her phalange, "You lied to me!"

"Imelda, por favor!" cried Hector.

Imelda turned to her husband. He looked at her with sad, but determined expression.

"Por favor", he repeated, "Don`t blame Julio. It isn`t his fault. Nobody from our family is fault. If you want to punish somebody…it should be me…"

Hector felt the cold wind blowing in his back. It reminded the light breathe. He didn`t care about it.

Imelda said nothing. She put off her shoe and went in his direction. She didn`t hurry, she was taking aim.

Hector still looked in her eyes when she was right in front of him. Then Imelda swung her shoe and hit ….

XXX

….Tia Rosita and Tia Victoria winced. They were so frightened as if Hector and Julio weren`t here, safe and sound.

"And what`s next?" gasped Rosita.

"Imelda was gorgeous!" said Hector, "She hit the mark".

"I wonder how Mama Imelda noticed that toothed toad", commented Julio, "That invisible monster reached to Hector so inconspicuous. From behind. If not Imelda…"

"My hero!" said Hector sending his wife an enamored look.

"Hey-hey, don`t fawn, Hector", muttered Imelda, "I`m still angry with you".

Hector feigned confuse, not very convincing. He didn`t try to make it better, because he saw that despite her grumbling Imelda was enjoying this story.

"And then", Julio continued, "Mama Imelda hugged Hector and said `_I was afraid I will never find you!_`…."

"Heh, what about the special test for the shoes?" asked Felipe ironically.

"Ah, that`s enough!" exclaimed Imelda rolling up her eyes, "That was the end!"

Everybody laughed. Dante barked. Pepita who had pushed her head through the living room window purred. She did it much louder than another cat Hector knew…

"Si, that was the end", concluded Hector.

He tried to be careless. He couldn`t.

"Is something wrong, Hector?" wondered Oskar.

"If only our expedition would achieve merely one object", sighed Hector, "I mean Don Jorge…Don Juri couldn`t prove his point. For everybody he will remain a nameless museum keeper…"

Victoria cleared her throat to win everybody`s attention. All this time a book lied next to her on the sofa. Nobody attached any attention to it, because she often brought her books in the living room.

"This morning there was a book fair in the Museum", Victoria took the book in her hands, "There were a separate stands with the exemplars of this book. To your information, Sir Thompson did his best to stop its publication".

Victoria gave the book to Hector. Looking at the cover, he saw a living man with familiar features. The man was holding a cat in his arms. Hector immediately recognized Asya. "_The secret of the Mayan written language: Finally uncovered!_" said the letters on the cover.

"Pero…" Hector gasped, "This is Don Jorge!"

"His true name is Juri Knorozov", corrected Victoria, "To decode the Mayan glyphs he used the old notes of Diego De Landa…."

"…and he had never been in Mexico", Hector kept looking at his friend`s living face on the book`s cover; the warm feelings were raising in his chest, "Of course, it wasn`t acceptable for Sir Thompson who spent a lot of time researching Mayan civilization. I can imagine his rage that this discovery did somebody else".

Hector turned over the pages. Julio also looked in the book.

Hector recalled the museum keeper`s words: "The clue was easy like everything genius"…. The winged skeletons… Was it the thing that Chich really wanted to _restore_?

In a minute, Hector stood next to the front door.

"Hector!" called Imelda astonished, "Where are you going?"

"In Shantytown", he answered shortly, "I must check one important thing".

"Oh, couldn`t it wait till the dinner?" asked Rosita perplexed, but Hector was already far.

XXX

Shantytown. Chich`s old shack. The old, almost rotten shelves. On the highest one, the young skeleton found the thing he need. The broken music box with the picture of two dancing winged skeletons.

Hector opened the box. Here was the place for a figure. He got out Une`s pendent and placed it in the empty niche. It passed perfect!

Of course, Hector could fix the music box without this figure. It wasn`t necessary to make that journey. However, the young skeleton regretted nothing.

Hector felt himself suffocating as he turned the key on the box`s back. The figure started to spin. The melody played. The music wasn`t clear because the mechanism was more than hundred years old. However, Hector recognized the melody he had heard in his dream.

Carefully young Rivera placed the music box on the floor, sat down beside and propped up his chin with his palm.

Suddenly Hector heard a snap. It turned out that the music box had a secret cell. Inside it, Hector found an envelope.

He took out the photos which edges were tattered… The young couple in a photo salon. Judging by their clothes, they were just married…. Another photo… The same young man carried a little baby in in arms.

Although the man on the photos was very young, Hector recognized him. Chich… This wasn`t, of course, his true name. He had another one. He had also a family that he had loved.

The next photo. Its quality wasn`t very good. There were two skeletons. Hector recalled it. He saw himself waving his hand. Chich stood next to him. He tried to look grumpy, like he always did.

There were many other photos. "_I want you to have them_…"

The music box and the photos would be very useful when Hector would tell Coco the stories of his afterlife. Chich was a big part of this and he shouldn`t be forgotten.

Hector looked at the Chich`s empty hammock. That feeling still hurt, but also brought a special kind of painful relief.

Ernesto could tell what he wanted, but Hector believed it was something beyond the Land of the Dead. _Sometimes the forgotten souls visit the places where they used to live as skeletons. They talk with their old friend in the night dreams… Because nothing and nobody is gone traceless_.

…That night Hector slept without any dreams...

12


End file.
